


The Red String.

by 8_Otaku_panda_8, Leneyytunes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Brother-Sister Relationships, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Love/Hate, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Reverse Harem, Tragic Romance, Twins, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8_Otaku_panda_8/pseuds/8_Otaku_panda_8, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leneyytunes/pseuds/Leneyytunes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Haikyuu x Reader] A girl known as "The Queen." for she is a genius player and The Great King's ex-girlfriend. Until one day, she disappeared after her team won in the national tournament during her second year at Kitagawa Daiichi. The only people who knew where she is, is her twin brother and her some volleyball friends. Will she come back in action?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Before we proceed, kindly take note of the following:  
> Reader-chan's height will be around 160-164. I assumed this will be your height. It means that her height is the same as Hinata's. Your twin brother's name is Seijuro (yup, I'm avid fan of Seijuro Akashi of KNB.). You are a first year and Seijuro was second year. Why? I'll explain that later on the story. Another thing is, english is not my mother tongue so please bear with my grammar. If you see some grammatical mistakes, kindly report it to me so that I can changed it. Thank you.

Author's Note:

 

Before we proceed, kindly take note of the following:  
Reader-chan's height will be around 160-164. I assumed this will be your height. It means that her height is the same as Hinata's. Your twin brother's name is Seijuro (yup, I'm avid fan of Seijuro Akashi of KNB). You are a first year and Seijuro was second year. Why? I'll explain that later on the story. Another thing is, English is not my mother tongue so please bear with my grammar. If you see some grammatical mistakes, kindly report it to me so that I can changed it. Thank you.

 

\----

 

“—This year, she should’ve graduated from middle school, right?” A boy with a buzzcut and the libero of Aoba Johsai’s Volleyball team, Watari Shinji asked. The Aoba Johsai Volleyball team finally had a break after another rough practice.

 

“Yeah, but the enrollment to every school in all of the prefectures are now closed, and Inter-high is also finished.” Shigeru Yahaba replied after he finished taking a drink of water from his water bottle. One of the members of the team is sitting on the floor, not so far from them, is listening intently to the conversation of the two second years. "So technically, there's no way she can enroll now. Unless, she transfers."

 

“What I want to know is if she’s really serious about not playing volleyball anymore? Her talent will go to waste.”

 

“I think so. It’s such a bummer though.”

 

Kindaichi who seemed to also be listening to their conversation, walked up to them but because of his loud voice, everyone turned their head to the small group. “Who are you talking about Watari-san? Yahaba-san?”

 

“Oh. You know, the girl that they called ‘The Queen.’”

 

Unknown to the others, the ace setter of Aoba Johsai stopped and stiffen his back when he heard Yahaba mention the ‘The Queen’. Well except for his best friend, who stared intently at him.

“The Queen? Oh! She’s from Kitagawa Daiichi’s girls’ volleyball team, right? Right? As far as I remember, our coaches said she was the girl version of Kageyama!” Kindachi glanced at Kunimi for confirmation.

 

He nodded at his fellow first year member, “Yeah except, she’s not a dictator like Kageyama.”

 

“You know her? So, have you heard anything from her lately?” Hanamaki walked up beside Kindaichi, and put his arm around his shoulder. Kindaichi shook his head and sighed, “She’s actually supposed to be in your year, you know? I mean, rumors had it that she stopped coming to school during her second year of middle school.”  
Hanamaki raised an eyebrow, “The fact that she’s from Kitagawa Daiichi, you should’ve heard news from or about her, right?”

 

“Yeah, I know. But seriously, I don't really know anything about her whereabouts. Even, after she suddenly disappeared right after her team had won the nationals.” He sighed again. However, he then remembered the last time he saw the girl on the school's rooftop. “The last time I saw her she looked so… sad.”

 

“I wonder what happened to her? I can’t fight her unless it’s a mixed volleyball team, but I hope she’ll be back in action!" Yahaba stated, but a thought crosses his mind. "--And I hope she’d consider transferring here.”  Yahaba said with a grin in his face.

 

“So, you can stalk her? No way dude,” Hanamaki interrupted. They all laughed except Oikawa, who’s constantly clicking his tongue at bits of the conversation, Iwaizumi, whose scowling at Oikawa because of his annoying behavior, and lastly, the boy who is still quietly sitting on the floor.

 

While they continued exchanging jokes, the boy on the floor sighed, with slight irritation, and got up. He made his way to where the cart of volleyballs is. He picked up a ball and threw it at Yahaba, who caught it in the air.

“Don’t worry. She’s not going to enroll here.” He stated grimly, hair covering his eyes. The gym suddenly filled with tension because of what the [hair color] haired boy declared. He clicked his tongue and he directed a cold glare in Yahaba’s direction, "—nor will you end up stalking her."

 

“H-How can you be so sure, Seijuro-senpai?” Kindaichi managed to find his voice, but is still overwhelmed of what the boy had stated.

 

He directed his glare at the brunette setter across from them, who once again stiffen his back,

 

 “Because there’s an asshole who broke her.”

 

\--Elsewhere--

 

"Hey! Hey! Hey! What's with that scowling face, Ms. [Nickname]-chan?" You rolled your eyes at the annoying owl, who energetically appeared in front of you. You sighed and took a sip of your [favorite flavor] milkshake. You invited Kuroo and Bokuto, who apparently invited Akaashi (Damn that owl! Why does he need to bring your crush along!?). Thankfully, Akaashi-san had something he needed to do, so he couldn’t make it to the meet up at your so-called ‘hideout’. The location of that ‘hideout’ is just an old gymnasium beside your auntie's house, where you currently lived.

 

"Are you trying to annoy me, Kota-cchi?" He laughed, then he ruffled your hair. However, you hated it when someone ruffles your hair, because it's like they're treating you like a child! You softly slapped his hand and glared at him. "Oi! Don't ruffle my hair!"

 

He laughed at how he easily managed to annoy you. After all, he is one of your childhood friends besides Kuroo, of course. Kuroo rolled his eyes at Bokuto. He then looked in your direction, and asked, "You're going back to Miyagi tomorrow, right?"

 

Bokuto stopped laughing and looked at you puzzled. "What is he talking about, [Nickname]-chan?"

 

You ignored the owl and looked at Kuroo. You began to think if your tongue had happened to slip and told him that you were going back to Miyagi. Without coming up with anything, you blinked at him twice, coming back to reality, before speaking, "How did you know?"

 

Kuroo placed his right hand in his chest and smiled, "Because I'm a prophet."

 

"Oh, shut up," He chuckled, and you sighed, "Yes, I am. Apparently, two days ago Sei-chan said that he had managed to find an apartment for two."

 

They both mouthed an 'o'. Kuroo then looked at you with a worried face, "Will you be okay though? I mean, with what happened at your middle school. I think, it's best if you stay here--"

 

He stopped when you hand your milkshake to Bokuto and stood up, while also picking up the volleyball that sat beside you. The two observed you as you go to the edge of the court. You put the ball in your forehead while closing your eyes and inhale deeply. You then stared intently at the opposite side of the court, then you toss the ball into the air. 'Ah. That’s a nice toss.' the three of you thought. You ran as you go into your attack position. You jump with all your might, and spike the ball. You and the two bystanders watch as it lands so beautifully and accurately in the opposite side of the court.

 

"No wonder the Japan U-19 is looking for you," Kuroo praised you.

 

"Gwah! I can serve like that too! But with more power! I won't lose to you, [nickname]-chan!" Bokuto stated confidently.

 

“Yeah right! I bet, [nickname]-chan can pulverize your ass, you owl,” Kuroo shot back and earning a glare from the Fukurodani ace.

 You chuckled as you watched the two exchange insults. You take your bag and the milkshake from Bokuto, without him paying much mind to your actions, as he continued to bicker with Kuroo. You almost exited the 'hideout' when the two boys noticed you're about to leave, and began to whine and say how mean you are to leave them without saying goodbye.

 

It's your turned to laugh at them because you managed to avenge yourself from their jokes earlier. As you exhaled deeply to stop you from laughing, they had stopped their bickering and curiously stared at you. You looked at them with a genuine smile in your face and stated,

 

"The next time we will see each other...It will be on the court."


	2. Back to Miyagi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: She finally back at Miyagi. What will happened to her now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure there are lots of grammatical mistakes in this chapter because I didn't have enough time to re-read and edit this again because I still have classes tomorrow. But if I find time, I'll edit this. Thank you for reading!

Upon arriving in the apartment, you immediately slouched in couch. "I'm hungry. Sei-chan, can you cook---"

"NO." Seijuro immediately replied after he put [first name]'s baggage inside their apartment. You just arrived an hour ago from the Miyagi station where Seijuro waited for how many hours to fetched you and drove you both home. You scoffed at your twin's replied. You're about to complained when he suddenly speak again, "And don't even start to argue with me on how you tired you were, when in fact I just came from practice when I fetched you!"

"But I-I don't know how to cook." You pouted. Seijuro growl in frustration thinking from this day on, he'll take care a baby in a body of a lady. How come every prominent school wants this baby when she doesn't know anything besides studies and volleyball? "I'm sorry."

He sighed and sit beside you. You hugged him and lean on his shoulder. "I was thinking, should I bring you back in Tokyo? I don't like taking care of babies you know?" You glared up at your twin who was smirking. He started stroking your hair, "but I'll probably miss you again. So I rather have you besides me than to separates with you again."

You only have each other since your parents died 9 years ago. You've been separate for each other all those years since your relatives can't support the both of you that's why they've decided to split you both. One in the mother's side, the other one in the father’s side. You both still have connections though. Yet, both of you aren't satisfied with that. Seijuro was working part-time in his uncle's business. While you, pursued your academics so that you can earn scholarship and allowance, so that you both can buy an apartment and those hard works are pay off as you both snuggle in each other arms.

You released your twin brother and looked at him with disgust. "Sei-chan is being so cheesy. Gross." You earned another smacked in your head as he got off from the coach and continue pulling your baggage to the bedroom (Yep. You both shared a bedroom). "Ow! Sei-chan!"

"Serves right to someone who ruined the moment!" He shouted from the bedroom.

"But it isn't like you, you know? It's really gross!" You picked up the landline and order at Mcdonald's for your and Seijuro's dinner. After you ordered, Seijuro looked at you like he was about to eat you. "What?! I just ordered--"

"You should know, that we need to be conservative when in comes to money. You just lose your scholarship at Nekoma High when you transferred here." He sighed.

"Is that even a problem? You got me, Sei-chan." He furrow his brow as he cannot comprehend what you're thinking. You stand up and goes to the frame where your team in Kitagawa Daiichi finally won at the national tournament. You felt a pain in your heart and it really rubs you so deeply as you reminisce the past. You inhaled deeply and turned around with a serious face,

"I'm going to Karasuno and play volleyball again, Seijuro."

 

* * *

 

"I'm [Lastname] [Firstname]. I transferred here from Nekoma High. Please take care of me." You bowed and smiled slightly as you look around. Thinking that someone might recognized you or you'll might recognized someone who may help you in getting accustom in this school. Sadly, there's none.

"You may sit beside that ginger-haired boy. Oh! Might as well smacked his head so that he'll wake up." The class laughed as you nodded to the teacher. You take a sit beside him. You take a look at his sleeping form. 'Gahd. Why you need to take care a little baby in your first day?' You thought. _Hah! Looks who's talking._ You hear your twin speaking in your head. You mentally facepalm yourself thinking that your twin brother is getting on to you.

 

* * *

 

"Achoo!" Seijuro sneezed in his middle of serving. The Aoba Johsai team laughed as they watched the ball smacked Seijuro's head. _Damn cold._ He thought.

 

* * *

 

 

 "Oi. Get up ginger-haired--" You paused when you saw the ginger haired boy's face when he turn around to face you. You have a thing to cute things that's why you're struggling right now to not harass the boy who is now wiping his sleepy eyes. "Who are you?" He asked.

"I-I [Lastname] [Firstname]. I just transferred here from Nekoma--" You almost jumped in your seat when he suddenly grabbed your arms.

"Ohh! Nekoma! Do you know someone named Kenma Kozume?!" He excitedly asked. _Kenma Kozume? Ohh, Kuroo's another childhood friend. Wait, how did he know Kenma? Is he--_

"Quiet! You two!" The teacher roared. You both mouthed 'sorry' to the teacher as you fixed yourselves.

You lean closer to him and whisper, "You're Hinata Shouyo, right?" He quickly turned around, making his nose brushing your's. Yet, he didn't noticed how you invading his personal space nor your flushing face.

"Yeah. So, you know Kenma?" He whispered back but the excitement in his voice never faltered. You nodded and smiled at him. His face flushed as you going back to your sit and listened to your teacher.

As the class ended, you hurriedly put back your things in your bag, since you can't wait to play volleyball again. You almost exited the classroom when Hinata called you. You turned around to face him as he walked up to you. "[Lastname]-san, can we walk together?"

"Sure. I won't mind." You smiled and walked out the classroom as he followed you. "So, how do you know Kenma-kun?"

"He's my friend." You suddenly stopped walking when you feel someone pulling your blouse. You looked at the certain ginger haired who's eyes is glistening. "Why?"

"Friend? So did you watched our practice match against Nekoma? Are you a volleyball player, too? How long do you play volleyball? What is your position?" You tilted your head unable to understand what he say because he's so fast. He noticed your confused face. You watched him as he felt embarrassed because he's getting excited over volleyball. _Ahh. Another volleyball idiot._

As you glanced at your watch, you suddenly remember that you need to go to girls volleyball club."Holy sh-- I'm getting late!" You start to run, catching Hinata off guard but he still manages to follows you. "Wait! [Lastname]-san!"

 

* * *

 

"W-Why? Why is this happening!" You slowly kneeling as you read again the paper that was posted at the door of Karasuno's gymnasium #2 .

_"Karasuno's Girls Volleyball Team is not accepting new members from now on! Due to the members reaching it's maximum quota. Please come back next year!"_

"[Lastname]-san?" You glanced at the boy behind you. You stand up as you wiping the tears forming in your eyes. You're about to say nothing and let's go home but he saw the paper posting at the door of gymnasium. "That's too--"

"I know." You sighed. "Let's go home. Oh, you have a practice right? I think, I'm gonna go home first, good luck with your practice!" You faked your smile. You almost pass Hinata when he suddenly grabbed your wrist and you both started to walk.

"H-Hey! Where are we going? Let me go, Hinata-san." You struggling to remove his hand but he held your wrist too tightly. He quickly glanced at you but he turned his face again in the front. "You want to play volleyball right? Our team will surely accepts you."


	3. Karasuno's Boys Volleyball Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From getting your teacher yelled at you to can't played volleyball this year, seems your unlucky streaks is getting worse. Now, as you heading straight with the orange oddball dragging you in the boys volleyball team. What kind of tragedy awaits you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just a repetition of Haikyuu Season 2 Episode 1 and 2 with a slight of change because reader-chan is here. That's why I think you might find this one boring. I didn't revise some of the scene from Haikyuu because it's really funny. I'm actually laughing while writing this one. Hahaha. By the way, this story is based on the anime's plot. Hope you'll enjoy!

"Hinata dumbass! Why are you so late?!" A certain raven-haired boy didn't noticed your presence (and you didn't also saw his face because his walking too fast) as he approached and tackled Hinata infront of you whom the latter release your wrist and fight the raven-haired back.

"O-Oi! Don't fight! Dai-san will get mad!" Then a bald guy entered the scene to stop the two boys infront of you. 'What am I? A ghost?' You thought, rolling your eyes.

"I'm not late! You're just early! And I can explain, Bakageyama!" As soon as Hinata said the name of the raven-haired boy, it made you sweat. Your heart beats fast as your mentality starts to panic. Why? For all the people in the world, someone from Kitagawa Daiichi is here? No no. It can't be right? That Kageyama person must not be--

"[Lastname]-san?" You stopped breathing when the reality slaps you so hard. The raven-haired boy looked at you with the same as expression as yours except you wanted to escape while him, he's so excited to see you.

"T-Tobio." 

"What are you doing here? When did you--?" You stepped back and making a run for it when you didn't notice you're at the edge of the doorway, making you fall to the ground but you didn't feel any pain because a broad chest catches you. You turned your head to the person who caught you. 

You quickly got up and fixed yourself. You slightly bow to the blonde guy who caught you. "Thank you for catching--"

"I didn't intend to catch you. You're lucky enough that I'm here. It will be funny though, seeing you falling and crying because of pain." He smirked and walked inside. A green-haired boy running and seems following that 'bastard' blonde guy. He shouts "Tsukki! Wait!"

You sighed. What a happy-go-lucky team. You almost forgot the raven-haired boy and was about to calmed yourself down when he walked up besides you and grabbed your wrist. Again, you hold your breath. "Why are you here?"

"I.. I-I..."

"[Lastname]-san wants to join our team!" Hinata shouts making you both turned around at the oddball. 

"Eh? But, she's a girl right? or she's a trans-gender?" The bald guy cut into the conversation. This makes you twitched your eyebrow and you passed Kageyama and shouts, "I AM a girl, dumbass!"

 "S-Sorry!" He bowed down. You quickly pick yourself backed up as you chuckled in bald guy's behavior. You inhaled deeply remembering your ex co-junior schoolmate in your back. You turned around to face him. "I'm back Kageyama Tobi-chan." You smirked. Knowing everything that happened, you can't ~~hide~~ run from him anymore. Since, this genius is as persistent and as stubborn like you.

His turned to chuckled and smirked back at you. "Welcome back, [Lastname] [Firstname]-san."

 

* * *

 

"Dumbass! She can't and never will be join our team! She's a girl, you know? Hinata dumbass!" Kageyama roared.

"I'm just helping her, Bakageyama! She almost cried when she saw the poster that our girls volleyball team posted!" Hinata replied. You laughed at the two guys bickering in the middle of their break. 'Ohh.. Seems Tobi-chan finally find a partner that can match his fast toss.' You thought while remembering Kageyama's plays during your junior year and the practice match they held earlier. You sighed again, thinking that there's no way you can play volleyball, this year. You really wanted to go home right now and cry this frustration that's building inside you but Hinata insisted that you should wait the coach for he might help you in your current situation. But, you knew to yourself that it is really impossible to get you on the team. It will just gives you a false hope.

"Gender is really sucks." you muttered to yourself.

Kageyama watches you as you repeatedly sighing and muttering to yourself. He has so many questions inside his head but he didn't want to pry because if it's you, he knew you really hate when someone prying over your problem. He clicked his tongue knowing even though you're back, you're sitting a few miles from him, and no one knows that you're here (well except your twin brother), he can't still reach you.

"Oh yeah, how did you know her, Kageyama?" Tanaka asked as he putting his own tumbler in the bench.

"She's my umm..." Kageyama is stumbling in his own words thinking if it's okay with you to tell them that you're from Kitagawa Daiichi. That they might recognized you.

"She's what Yamayama-kun? She's your girlfriend?" Hinata teases.

"Dumbass! Of course not! We both attended Kitagawa Daiichi!" Karasuno and even him surprised at his words. He mentally slapped himself for slipping his tongue. The gym began to quiet making Kageyama panicked that they might finally realized who you are. Sugawara was about to speak when Coach Ukai arrived. Kageyama silent thanking him for arriving in a best time but, that thought vanishes as he saw Hinata quickly ran up to you and dragged you in front of the coach making him wants to bury down Hinata **forever.**

"Coach! This is [Lastname]-san." Hinata said as he pushes you forward. You bowed slightly at the blonde-haired guy infront of you.

"What can I do for you, [Lastname]" You're about to speak when Hinata cut you. "She wants to be a part of our team!"

"Hinata, you do know that's it is against the rule to let a girl join a boys volleyball team excepts when she is a coach or a manager." 'Dai-san' whom you assumed the captain of the team said matter-of-factly.

"B-but Daichi-san she really wants to play volleyball! And.." You stepped back because of his eyes as cold as ice is looking at you. You feel intimidated but the bloodthirsty beast inside of you began to awake. _A monster inside a small body._

"Just by looking at her, I know she's good."

"I'm not--"

"No is a no, Hinata. Good or not, if she really wants to play volleyball then she should wait till next year." Coach Ukai said. You lowered your gaze to the ground and bite your lips. "Unless if she's genius player then she can join Japan U-19 Girls Volleyball Team." Coach Ukai left you dumbfounded. No you can't. Being in Japan U-19 is the same as leaving your twin brother again. You can't afford that. Never. You turned around about to speak when Coach Ukai also turned around to face you, and smirked. This time, you knew that he knew who you are. "Or maybe if she really can't wait, then I'll be happy to accept her as an assistant coach."

You glared at him. There's no way... NO WAY you'll coach a team. First, you don't have experience. Second, you ARE a player. Never in a million years you dream to become a coach. Third, you want to play again. Not only because this is what you really want but because for an extra income and scholarship. But, you can't wait till next year. It will be too much of a burden for your twin brother and you will never join Japan U-19. Never.

You didn't realized that they are back to practice as you stressing yourself thinking if there's another way out to achieve everything. You come back to your senses when you heard the gym's door in your back suddenly open revealing your teacher Takeda. He stumbled upon the entrance making him fall, face first. Everyone stopped doing their errands and they gathered around at the fallen teacher. "Sensei?" Hinata asked.

"Take-chan?" The bald guy named Tanaka (you just heard his name, when Hinata's speaking at him earlier) said as he approached the teacher.

"A-are you okay?" Coach Ukai asked. Takeda-sensei ignored their questions as he getting up. 'Crap! His nose is bleeding!' You thought.

"We are going, right?"

"Where?" Hinata asked as he blinked few times.

"Your nose is bleeding!" Kageyama shouts. You get your bag and pull a 5 ply of tissue paper and you give it to your teacher. He wipes his nose and fixed his glasses. He then show a piece of paper to the team. "T-Tokyo!" The team gasped including you.

"Tokyo?" Hinata repeated, unable to sink the word in his mind. Takeda-sensei nodded. This time he repeated again with an excitement in his voice. He turned around to look at you. You stiffen at the gazed of the team. "W-What?"

Hinata looked again at the teacher. "Y-You mean... Nekoma?!" Your cheeks flushed as you heard your former school. ' _Kuroo.. Kenma.'_ You thought.

 

* * *

 "Achoo!" Kenma sneezed and because of that he dropped his phone but Kuroo caught it.

"Gross!" Yamamoto said as he gazed at their setter.

"Tissue! Tissue!" Yaku gave Kenma a tissue so that he can wipe his nose.

* * *

 

"A practice match?" Kageyama's turned to asked. You got up when you noticed your teacher's nose has stopped bleeding. You go to the side because you didn't want to interfere their meeting.

"Yeah. But it won't just be Nekoma this time." Hinata and Kageyama mouthed an 'o' while you twitched your eyebrow after hearing Takeda-sensei's sentence. 'Oh! I absolutely know what he's talking.' You thought reminiscing the past. "The Fukurodani Academy Group. It's a group of schools from Kanto region that includes Nekoma. Apparently, they hold practice matches all the time. This time, because of Coach Nekomata, Karasuno will also be able to participate in their practice matches."

"Woah!" Tanaka and a guy few inches shorter than you shouts.

"Groups like that are created through relationships built up over years, so it's not easy to get in without connections. We've got to make sure to thank Coach Nekomata, and Sensei, too, who I'm sure keep persistently asking him." Coach Ukai claimed.

"N-No! It's nothing really! Your name helped a lot, Coach Ukai--" Takeda-sensei didn't finished his sentence when the team suddenly bow and thanked him. _What a good team except some of them are simpleton._  He smiled at them. "Over the years, we've lost our connections with the other schools in the prefecture that we were once close with." The team straightened up their backs while listening to the teacher. "There are many schools where the coaches that were once close to former Coach Ukai are now gone. We shouldn't miss this chance!"

"Yeah!" The team roared. While they are busy reminiscing the moment when they fought Nekoma, you started to think if being an assistant coach would give you an advantage since from what Takeda-sensei said they'll probably going to meet Kuroo, Bukuto and.. a-and. Akaashi. You blushed thinking you're going to see your crush again.

You're back to your senses when the team roared again. "We'll go!" The teacher smiled at them but he suddenly remembered that he have staff meeting he needs to attend. He leave after he said that he's leaving the rest to Coach Ukai.

"Come on. Hurry up. We're going home!" After a long practice, Coach Ukai finally declared that the today's practice is finished. They started to cleaned up the gym. You wait for Hinata to finished before you two walked home. Much to your surprise, Kageyama didn't asked anything after he welcomed you back. Maybe, his mind still unable to comprehend that you're here? or maybe he's feeling awkward towards you? Whatever his reason is, you didn't have much time for that since you need to solve your own problem first.

 

* * *

 

"--As for our series of away games in Tokyo, for the time being, it's planned for next month." You sit beside their manager named Shimizu Kiyoko as they all listened to what Takeda-sensei's saying. Few weeks later, since you transferred here at Karasuno. You always hang out with Hinata of course, since he's the only one you knew from the class, because of that you've gotten acquaintance to the members of volleyball team. You glanced at the paper inside your bag for the nth time thinking if it's worth the hassle. You sighed. Your thoughts was cut when you heard Takeda-sensei emphasizing the 'however'. You looked at him, hoping if he was about to say something important.

"As you are aware, you have final exams starting next month, right.... right?" When you heard that, it's like your soul suddenly leaves your body. It's not like you hate studying or something but you are the type of person that can't do anything at the same time. So, to play volleyball you must give up your studies and vice versa. Including you... Kageyama, Hinata, Tanaka, and Nishinoya turned their heads away from the teacher.

"So, I think you know what I'm talking about, but if you failed any subjects, supplementary classes will be held that weekend." The five volleyball idiots including you starting to panic. "Which means you won't be able to go to away games."

"Waaaaah!" Tanaka and Nishinoya physically running away from their problem. Daichi commanded Ennoshita to stop them and the latter did so. While, Hinata is asking what counts as a failing grade and Sugawara countered him. But... in the midst of chaos there's you and Kageyama sucked out their soul from their body. "Kageyama and [Lastname] isn't breathing!" Yamaguchi panicked.

"M-maybe if we beg vice principal..." Hinata suggested.

"Why don't you try really hard and not fail the exam?" Tsukishima teases. You mentally woke yourself up because this isn't the time to be left dumbfounded but hearing Takeda-sensei's words that taking supplementary classes is a top priorty makes you unable to move. You hear Hinata begging to Coach Ukai to teach him but he admittedly saying "Hinata, I don't want to bring this up but... do I look someone who got good grades?" You tried to stop yourself from laughing too hard by biting your lips but it didn't help when Tanaka and Nishinoya makes a bodhisattva faces.

"H-Hey! Stop making bodhisattva faces, you two!" Sugawara roared. You laughed so hard that it makes your stomach aches about the scenarios happening around you. Then, everyone started to panic.

"Hahaha! The sound of anguish." Tsukishima commented.

"Tsukishima! You bastard! Stop saying that." Even though you said that, it really didn't help to stop you from laughing.

"Is this a time you really need to laughed so hard? You have a problem with your grades too, right?" You stopped laughing when you heard the smartass guy 'whom you wanted to bury down because he has this annoying smirk all over his face' talked. "Shut up, Tsukiyucky."

"Tsukiyucky?" He twitched his eyebrow upon hearing the nickname you gave at him.

"Quiet!" The captain roared. You all began to quiet. "We still have time before the finals. There's no way Karasuno could bring out the best of us without these idiots! Not a chance!"

"I don't know if that's a compliment or not." Tanaka commented. Then Daichi makes a scary face saying they're all going to Tokyo. Upon hearing Tokyo, your thought was back at the paper inside your bag. You get it and look at it. As you walked up to the coach, your mind wonders, what reason that pushes you to do this. Maybe because you want to fight your own twin brother even if it's just in team's strategy or maybe you want to see your childhood friends again. Maybe to buy you some time so that it won't be a boring and unproductive year. Well, whatever the reason is, as long as it is about volleyball... You'll be glad to do anything whatever position you're in.

You inhaled deeply as you gave the paper to your coach. "I'm applying to be Karasuno's Boys Volleyball team's assistant coach."


	4. Study

A week has passed since you join the boys volleyball team. Yet, for a week you didn't attend any practices for one reason: You need to pass the exams. Along with Kageyama and the others, Takeda-sensei saw your quizzes and it's not good. Well, it's not fault though, It was Coach Ukai, who made you not to sleep for a couple of nights because it bothers you so much if you will be going to be their assistant coach or not. Hinata didn't help you either, for he always bothering you during class.  
  
"This is sucks. Why I can't understand anything?" You pulling out an all-nighter since there's a long quiz the day after tomorrow at your [most hated subject] class. You hate this subject so much that sometimes you're sneakily sleeping during this class but now, you really regretting it.  
  
"It's because you're sucks." Seijuro said as he looked at your notes. You growled at him. Well, if there's anyone that can help you with your studies, is this man beside you. He sighed. "That's the easiest part to memorize in that subject, dumbass!"  
  
"Not my fault! My brain isn't cooperating with me!" You protested but the only one that you receive is a smacked on your head. "Sei-chan!"  
  
"That kind of reason won't get you anywhere. What happened to the 'I am a scholar.' of yours?" Seijuro furrow his eyebrows in annoyance.  
  
"I... I can't do volleyball and studies at the same time." You whispered.  
  
"Then quit volleyball, idiot. I'm not against with that volleyball of yours, okay? But if it will affects your study I won't let you."  
  
"Ne, Sei-chan..." You looked at him with your earnest eyes. He hummed as he looked back. "Since when did you become our mom-- Aww!" He flicked your forehead.  
  
"Quiet. Do you want me to help you with your studies or nah?!" You pouted. You gestured him to continue what you're both doing and for the whole night he just helped you in your study. But, he didn't let you to pull an all-night study since he have a morning practice tomorrow and he suggested that you need a good night sleep so that everything that your teacher will teach will sink in your 'small' brain of yours.  
  
"My brain is not small, Asseijuro." You glared at your twin who just laughed. He waved at you and gestured you that it's time to hit the sack.   
  
"Good night. Trasheijuro."  
  
"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever you say, idiot."  
  
\--  
  
Seijuro slumped his head on the bench in their locker, creating a painful sound as Iwaizumi cringed. "[Lastname], you okay?"    
  
Seijuro looked at their ace with a soulless expression, "I didn't get enough sleep, Iwaizumi-san." Seijuro sighed as he get up. "That dumbass, she didn't let me sleep!" Seijuro protested as he remembered last night when you both about to sleep, you recalled everything that Seijuro taught you, until you decide to get your notes and review them again in change of the noise you created, Seijuro didn't get enough sleep.  
  
"She?" Iwaizumi gulped. A girl. He knew that Seijuro doesn't have any girlfriend nor have an interest to a girl. That's why Iwaizumi cannot comprehend he'll be sleeping with a girl. Not that, he's a gay or bisexual or what but he knew that this man in front of him, doesn't care about anything except for his twin. Twin... Is he mean, "Is [Firstname]--" before Iwaizumi finish his sentence, Oikawa barge into their locker.  
  
"Good morning! Sei-chan! Iwa-chan!" The two surprised as Iwaizumi smacked their setter's head. "Learn to knock the door, Assikawa!"  
  
"Ehh? But I'm lazy. And, we're just on the same team. No need to be shy, Iwa-chan!" Iwaizumi was about to smack Oikawa's head when their middle blocker pass them without any care in the world. "Damn. I'm really sleepy."  
  
"What's up with him, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa asked as they both turn their head to the certain [hair color]-haired guy. Iwaizumi just shrugged. He doesn't want to tell Oikawa just yet, for he doesn't have any proof in his theory.  
  
As the morning practice was about to end, everyone in Seijoh looked at their less intimidated and less enthusiastic second-year middle blocker. "What's up with you, [Lastname]? If you're not feeling well, you should've tell it to me. You're just getting in the way." Seijuro cringed at the head coach choice of word.  
  
"Yes, coach." The head coach sighed and looked back at the team. "Practice is finished. Go and prepare for your class." Everyone nodded and they head to their locker room. "Sei-chan! Don't mind! Don't mind!"  
  
Seijuro glared at their setter. He was about to speak when Watari walked up with him, "What time we'll be going to your house?"  
  
"We don't have any practice later, right?" The libero nodded. "After school, then. Wait me outside of the school."  
  
"Watari-san, what are you going to do at [Lastname]-san's house?" Kindaichi asked.  
  
"Us, second years have an upcoming exam in English and Math class. I'm not good at English, Yahaba isn't good with Math. The only second year student in our team that's in advanced class is Seijuro." The first year looked amused but it gradually changed it into worried expression as he looked at the slumpy student who was unlocking his locker.  
  
"If he's in advanced class, then can I come?" Kindaichi approached the slumpy Seijuro. Kunimi who seem listening to their conversation approach him also. He looked at them not-caring-in-the-world as he nodded because the only thing in his mind right now is to sleep. Yep, for the first time in his high school life he'll gonna sleep in the class.  
  
"Hmm.. Looks like it's fun. Count me in!" Hanamaki cut in to the conversation, so is Matsukawa. The setter's making himself invisible for he doesn't want to come but in the eyes of Hanamaki, he didn't passed. "You should come to, Oikawa-san."  
  
"Ehh? I think I'll pass---"  
  
"What are you afraid of, Trashikawa? It is just group study." Iwaizumi countered. Oikawa growled but he doesn't fight back because they both knew what his reason is. Even Iwaizumi, doesn't want to come but thinking of her makes his curiosity kills him. Yet, for Seijuro the conversation and their expression is not something he would let it pass.


	5. Seijoh goes to Seijuro's Apartment

"Tooru."  
  
"...."  
  
"Tooru-san."  
  
"...."  
  
"Tooru-kun."  
  
"...."  
  
"Oi! Trashy Oikawa! Notice me!"  
  
Before the girl beside him tackles him, he holds both her arms and pins her on the locker behind her. He smirked at the flushing face of the girl. She jerked up when she noticed his face was getting closer. He stopped when there's only a few inches between her and his face. She felt his hot breath coming through his mouth causing her to gulp, "O-Oi, Trashikawa...What are you doing?"  
  
"I really want to kiss you right now, you know?" He gently touched her lips making her shiver. "I really want to claim those lips. I want to say that these lips are only mine."  
  
Even just his touch, his voice, his breath, or even how he's invading her personal space, makes her heart skip a beat. The longer they stay like this, the more they're desperately grasping for air. Yet....  
  
They both loved it.  
  
"I love you so much, Tooru..." she said, only enough for him to hear.   
  
"Not as much as I do..." he murmured back.   
  
He looked into her eyes. Eyes that he'd longingly stare at forever. Eyes that says she really loves him and those eyes owned by the girl he loves so much. This time, he didn't care about anything. The only thing in his mind is to kiss the girl in front of him. Until..  
  
The girl infront of him had become a beast that wants to devour him.  
  
  
The bell rings, signaling that class has ended. The brunette setter blinked few times before he got up from his seat in which he slept at throughout the class period.  
  
'So it's just a dream, huh?' he thought and signed wistfully. He then directed his attention to stare outside, remembering his dream. It's been a few consecutive weeks since he started dreaming about her. It was surprising though, that he can still sleep peacefully despite everything.  
  
"Oi, Lazykawa! Don't space out there! Let's go, everyone's waiting!" Iwaizumi said as he passes the third year setter. Oikawa sighed and began to put his things inside his bag. But then, he quickens his pace when he didn't spot Iwaizumi at the door.  
  
"Iwa-chan, how dare you to leave me?!" he whined.   
  
"Shut up, Trashykawa! You're just so slow!" Iwaizumi shouted at him from down the corridor.  
  
\--Time skip brought to you by Nekoma's captain,  the dorky bedhead Kuroo :3--   
  
"We are going to [Lastname]-san's house~! We're going to have a study group~!" Kindaichi sings.  
  
"The hell? Are you on some kind of drugs, Kindaichi?" Hanamaki looked Kindaichi with disgust. The group was trying not to laugh so loud, because they may attract attention of other passerbys. The turnip-head's happy mood shifted to a slumpy one, as his shoulders drooped and he flushed in embarassment. "I-It's my first time to attending a group study, and it's with you guys, so that's why..."  
  
"Just keep it to yourself, okay? Don't embarrass us." Matsukawa sighed.   
  
This time, they couldn't  help themselves to laugh so hard, except Seijuro though. Not only, did he not get much sleep, but also he had to stand still out in the hallway because he was caught sleeping. The most embarrassing and worst day ever.  
  
"Is it just me or Oikawa-san is a lot quieter today?" Kindaichi noticed, as they turned their heads toward their setter lagging behind them. Oikawa jerked up when he noticed everyone was looking at him. He was about to speak to defend himself, but Matsukawa spoke,  
  
"Well, I like him better that way, rather than being a baby who always waves to his fans, at any chance he gets."  
  
"Meanie, Mattsun!" Oikawa pouted.  
  
"And he's now back to being a baby." Iwaizumi sighed grumpily. The team, again, begins to laugh. "At least every girl admires me, how about you, Iwa-chan?"  
  
Before Iwaizumi could grab his childhood friend's collar, the brunette ran as far as possible, so that Iwaizumi couldn't hurt him.  
  
"That damn dickhead, how dare he?!" Iwaizumi growled irritably.   
  
"We're here." Seijuro says, as they stop at a 16-story building.   
  
"Woah! I didn't know you're rich, [Lastname]-san!" Yahaba says, as his eyes sparkled.  
  
"Idiot, that's an apartment."  
  
"Well, whatever...Let's go inside!" Yahaba said excitedly, as he began entering the apartment while the others, except the owner and the ace, followed after him.  
  
"Look at him, he acts as if he knew what my apartment number is." Seijuro sighed as he pulled out the key card to their apartment.  
  
"[Lastname], I'm gonna look for that trash can. He just straight up ran, forgetting that we were going to your house." Seijuro nodded as he gestured to the number 88 to the ace. After that, Iwaizumi ran to find  Oikawa.  
  
\--  
  
From: Lousy [Nickname]  
Message:  
I myt gonna go 'om l8, 2day Sei-chan. Coach Ukai, doesn't want 2 let me go 'om early 4 I alwys skipping da practice since I joined da team. Hehe. See ya l8er. Luv u.  
  
To: Lousy [Nickname]  
Message:  
Alryt. Btw, I hve my frends ovr 4 grp study. I don't know wen they will go 'om but I'll txt u if they gone.  
  
PS: Heyt u.    
  
\-----  
  
After he send that text, he immediately put his phone in his pocket. He silently thanked Coach Ukai for he doesn't need to go into overprotective brother mode. He then remembers the earlier conversation of the third year setter and his best friend in the locker room. Of course, this is the only time he'll be able to spend his whole life with his twin sister, after 9 years. He doesn't want anyone to steal her from him. For now, he wants to be selfish and keep her to himself.   
  
He unlocks his apartment door, and lets his teammates go in first.  
  
"I didn't expect this." Kunimi whispered. As they examined Seijuro's apartment, they didn't expect his apartment to look like it has struck by a storm because if you were to look at him, he looks like he came from a prominent rich family.  
  
"What..." Seijuro paused as he looked around....horrified.  
  
"Uh, [Lastname]-san, why---" Before Kindaichi finish his sentence, Seijuro's aura suddenly darkened. The team shivered at the dangerously dark aura emitting off their teammate.   
  
"That lousy brat! What the hell did she do?!" Seijuro roared, as he picked up every piece of paper and junk food wrapper that was scattered across the floor, "I swear I'm gonna make her sleep outside tonight! That.. That.. Arrgh!"   
  
The team then backed away slowly toward the door, just in case Seijuro began throwing anything, for whatever reason.    
  
\--  
"Ha.. Haa... Achoo!" You sneezed, while you were about to drink water. As a result, that's how the water spilled on Coach Ukai's pants.  
  
"Gah! Oi [Lastname]!!!"   
  
"S-Sorry! I didn't mean it, Coach Ukai-san! I just sneezed and then this happened! I'm really sorry!"


	6. Into the busy street.

"Coach Ukai is really scary." You shivered as you remembered the angry face of your team's coach.  
  
As you wander around in one of the busiest streets in Miyagi, trying to find a pair of pants for him. He didn't bring nor have a spare of pants in his shop, that's why you volunteered yourself to buy him a new pair of pants so that you can repay him. After all, the reason why Ukai's pants was ruined was because of you.  
  
"Do you have any pants for men? None? But this is a pants--- For girls only?! Okay. Thank you." You sighed as you leave the store. Your patience was at it's limit. You never thought that finding pants was hard. You start walking around and blending in with the crowd.  
  
"This is sucks," You muttered, "It's either for girls, it's so expensive, or out-of-stock."  
  
You look around hoping for a shop that sells pants until a memory suddenly flashed in your mind, making you remember that there's an alleyway that leads to a fashion shop for boys, whom you sometimes visited during your junior years because you wanted to buy a gift for Seijuro's birthday.  
  
When you remember that alleyway's location, you quickly turned and ran, ignoring the complaints of passerbys, and entered the dark alley. Luckily, you saw the pelican crossing sign is flashing green lights, that's why you slow your pace and take your phone from your pocket.  
  
"What song should I listen to? Hmm..." you mumbled to yourself.  
  
As you cross the road, you shuffled through your music playlist in your phone. You put your [favorite color] headphones, that's around your neck, on your ears but before you pushed the play button to activate the song you chose, someone called your name.  
  
"[Firstname]-san!!!"  
  
You immediately stopped walking and turned your head in the direction of which you heard your name. Yet, you didn't see any familiar face around you. You tilted your head in confusion.  
  
"Must be my imagination." You shrugged and continued walking.  
  


* * *

  
"That damn bastard! Where the hell is he?" Iwaizumi growled, as he scanned the area to find his 'baby-like' bestfriend. "I swear! I'm gonna kill him, if I find---" He stop complaining when he saw someone he didn't expect to be here.  
  
One blink.  
  
Two blinks.  
  
Three blinks.  
  
 _Oh My God. Am I dreaming? Maybe I am._  
  
He pinched his arm as hard as he could, thinking that he's in dreamland but no... He felt the pain. His thoughts distrupt when the girl, who is asking the vendor a question about men's pants, then suddenly walked away and mixed in with the crowd.  
  
Snapping out of his slight daze, he called out to her, "W-Wait!"  
  
However, the girl didn't hear him because of the constant chatter that came from the passerbys, which in the end swallowed his call out to the girl. He attempted to follow her, forgetting the real reason why he was out on the streets, but the gap between them became wider and wider because the crowd that is preventing him from getting to her. "Excuse me! I'm sorry, I'm in a bit of hurry. I'm sorry. Excuse me!"   
  
He was about to give up, when he saw the girl turn and enter an alley he questioned the reason for going through a dark alleyway, but he quickly ran as fast as he could and apologizing to every person he bumped into. But alas when he came in to that alley, he didn't see anyone until he arrived to the other end of the alleyway. He saw the boy whom he should be looking for, but is standing at the middle of the pedestrian lane.  
  
He notice the green light of pelican crossing starting to blinking meaning 'the time where you can cross the road was about to end'. He ran towards his bestfriend, grabbed Oikawa's wrist and took him back to the sidewalk, before the pelican turned red and before the drivers began to continue on their way to their desired destination.  
  
"What the hell was that, huh Assikawa?! You could've died there!" Iwaizumi shouted at the brunette who was still looking at the other side of the pedestrial lane in a complete daze completely ignoring Iwazumi's scolding. Iwazumi read Oikawa's face and began to shout at him again for not listening, "Oi! Lousykawa! Don't you dare to ignore--"  
  
"Iwa-chan..." Oikawa cut him off. His gazed still intact to the other side of the pedestrial lane. Until, the irritated Iwaizumi forced him to look at him, yet the ace held his breath when he noticed tears are running down at his bestfriend's cheeks.  
  
"I saw her, Iwa-chan. I tried to call out to her, but she didn't hear me. But..." He wipes his tears.  
  
 _"She's gone."_  
  
Again.

* * *

  
After you buy a pants for Coach Ukai., you immediately leave the shop thinking Coach Ukai is losing his patience waiting for you. However while in your thoughts, you bumped into someone causing you to drop the paper bag you're holding.  
  
"Oi! Watch where you're going!" You snapped, as you picked up the fallen paper bag.  
  
"Huh?! It was YOU, who bumped into me first!" He shot back.  
  
"OH! So it's my fault now, if you think that it was, then you have---"  
  
You didn't finished your sentence, when you saw the boy infront of you, "T-Tobi-chan?"  
  
"[L-Lastname]-san?" You both blinked several times and been froze a few minutes, staring at each other, until the owner of the shop shouts at the both of you, saying you're both blocking the path.  
  
You pouted, while Kageyama began to exiting the shop. You followed him outside.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
"The hell are you doing here?"  
  
You both stare each other again, for you both have the same thought in your head. You awkwardly laugh to break the tense wall between you. "I bought new pants for Coach Ukai. The glass with water I was holding, happen to slipped from my hands, when I sneezed, which caused the water to spill on Coach Ukai's pants."  
  
"You're just as clumsy as Hinata," Kageyama commented. You rolled your eyes and start walking. The raven-haired boy followed you.  
  
"How about you, Mr. King-of-the-Court?" You teased. Kageyama raised his brow in annoyance, yet he didn't counter your teasing. Maybe he's not in the mood?  
  
"I wanted to buy new knee pads, before we go to Tokyo." You slow your pace, and walked beside, him.  
  
"Then, why are you here? I mean, shouldn't you stop following me and continue to search for your knee pads?" You try your best not to sound so sarcastic.   
  
"I.. Uhh..." He blushed for two reasons: First, he's embarrass because he forgot he **is** following you. Secondly, he's blushing because your hands' brushed against his. To be honest, he also doesn't know why he stop searching for his knee pads, but instead he's here walking and talking with you, "I... I-I changed my mind."  
  
You are not convinced with his answer, but you didn't pry over. You both walked silently. There are many questions you wanted to ask, but you're afraid that he might get offend with the questions in your mind, so that's why you keep your mouth shut. So does he.  
  
From the spot you were in, you can see the Karasuno High. It means, that your school is just around the corner and the both of you will separate once again. This thought actually made Kageyama sad.  
  
He suddenly stopped causing you to stop too. He faced at you with a solemn expression.  
  
"Tobi-chan."  
"[Lastname]."  
  
"Can I ask a question?"  
"Can I ask a question?"  
  
"You first."  
"Ladies first."  
  
You both paused for a moment. How many times did you both have to say the same thing? This time, Kageyama joined you in laughing.  
  
"Wow. That was my first time to have someone that has to say what I have to say," You commented, as you wiped the tears forming in your eyes.  
  
"So, what will you ask?" Kageyama stated, when he finish laughing so hard.  
  
((A/N: [Nikki]: Wahhhh! Imagine Tobio-chan laughing~! So kawaii~! ;3))  
  
You inhaled deeply so that it prevents you from not laughing again, "Are you mad at me?"  
  
Kageyama pursed his lips because he didn't know what to say. He isn't mad at her. No. Never he'll get mad at this girl.  
  
You noticed how Kageyama began to stiffen up, "Wait, let me rephrase it... Why're you avoiding me?"  
  
"To be honest... I don't know." Well, he really stating the truth. He really doesn't know why he keeps avoiding her in these past few weeks when infact he wants to be with her. Why is that, when it comes to her he doesn't know what to do?! What is happening to him?!  
  
Still, he continue... "I-I think I'm just worried. I mean you suddenly disappeared without saying goodbye to me. Then now, you suddenly pop up right in front of me, like there's nothing wrong. I was just worried that it might happen again... That's why I kept my distance."  _So that I won't get attach._  
  
"I'm sorry." You whispered as you looked down, feeling embarrassed.  
  
"Forget it." He turned around and start walking ahead of you. You just follow him.  
  
"Why? Why did you disappeared..." He whispered mostly to himself, but you still heard him.  
  
"I didn't have any choice at that time. All I wanted is to do was... _escape_." You noticed how he suddenly stopped for a few seconds, but still resumed walking.  
  
"Do you have any plans to tell them who you really were?" Kageyama questioned, quite curious to see if you're willing to reveal your true identity.  
  
"None, but I don't plan to hide it either," Kageyama quickly glanced at you confused.  
  
"Huh? But you said--"  
  
"If they'll ask, I'll answer them. If they don't, then I'll keep my mouth shut." After that, the both of you, didn't dare to speak because the awkwardness was getting worse as the conversation carried on.  
  
You both stopped at the front of the school's gate. Before you enter the school grounds, you sighed and turned around to face him. "Hey, don't you ever dare do whatever you did today, you still continued to ignore me."  
  
"Osu." He said quietly, avoiding your eyes.  
  
"Coz'.....to be honest........it's getting a bit lonely..." He looked at you with a questionably stare. Why you would feel lonely? You have a new team to take care of, a ball of sunshine beside you most of the time, and you finally reunited with your twin. Is there still something missing?  
  
"Because you keep ignoring me," you stated with your head down.  
  
"I.. I-I.. Ahh.. What--" A flustered blush crawled its way onto his face. You chuckled at how the boy infront of you start to panic with a blushing face.   
  
"Calm down, Bakageyama!" You tease him with the name that Hinata always uses for him. He calmed himself down and then glared at you. You chuckled, "I mean it though, I hate when you're ignoring me. Yes, I have Hinata to make me feel at home. But, you're the only one I know since junior high...its not that I don't like Hinata's presence. Well, infact I love it."  
  
Kageyama raised his brow. "You love what?!"  
  
"Ohh, Am I seeing the King's jealous side?" You teased as he turned into tomato again.  
  
"YOU'RE NOT!" He steps backward, turns and began to walk away. You chuckled as you shouted at him before he's out of your vision and out of hearing distance.  
  
"Tobi-chan. Toss for me, next time!" He stopped in his tracks and glanced at you. It might be creepy, but he really smiled at you.  
  
"O-Osu."  
  
\-------  
EDIT: Heyo! Nikki here! I now present to you a edited chapter! Anyway, I kinda went a little too fast with my editing this chapter.....heh heh hehhhhh........Let me explain it's because I have so many argumentative papers to write for AP Lang (TT ~ TT) so I normally have to take breaks from re-reading and perfecting the errors.....I deeply apologize! As I always say, if you see an error in this chapter, just message me or kindly leave a comment reporting the error. Once I have free time, I'll re-scan the chapter(s) for more errors, but here you go! Mrs. Oikawa and I will see you lovely readers in the next chapter! Buh bai for now~! Nikki out!


	7. Can I Call You 'Shou-chan'?

“[Lastname]...."   
  
"Y-Yes!" You stand up as the teacher called out to you. You approached her and she gave your test paper. You gulped as you slowly look at the score of your test paper, not that you're worried about if your failed (in fact you're confident that you pass this test), but you are more worried about if you aced it or nah. Only since, if you didn't ace this test, Seijuro will probably kill you because he done so much to study with you. Heck, he threw away even his free time just to help you. Your twin brother really loves you so much, huh?  
  
Your train of thoughts got cut, when you heard the teacher speak, "I hope you all will be more like [Lastname]-san. She's just a transfer here about a month or so, but she beat everyone's ass." That made your jaw dropped, as in literally. The quiet chatter abruptly stopped and turned their full attention to their teacher, who just cursed shamelessly.  
  
"I-I.. W-What?" She smiled at you with confidence.  
  
"Congrats [Lastname]. You aced the test."  
  
You began to cry as you hugged your teacher. Everyone who was watching sweatdropped at you hugging the teacher by the waist crying crocodile tears. After everything, your hardwork has paid off. And Seijuro isn't going to kill you!  
  
"S-Sensei! Thank you so much!"  
  
"No need to thank me-- And hey, stop hugging me!"  
  


* * *

  
You're skipping through your way to the gym with gleefulness while hugging the test paper, but you abruptly stopped when you remembered you left Hinata in the classroom. "Crap, I left the munchkin---"  
  
"Waah! Oof!" Before you even finished your sentence, you felt someone bumped you causing that someone to fall on the ground, "[Lastname]-san, please don't stop suddenly!"  
  
"Hinata? I thought you're still in the classroom," You helped him stand up while noticing the pouting lips he made.   
  
"Well, you look so happy that you forgot about me." You tried to say 'I'm sorry' but you just looked like a fish gasping for air. Hinata inwardly laughs though still he continues, without trying to burst out laughing, "But, It's okay! I understand. That's why I just follow you on the way to the gym, without interrupting your happy moment. I'm happy, when you're happy, [Lastname]-san."  
  
You look at Hinata with a touched look, "Hinata...” Hinata noticed the change of your expression. He didn’t want to spoil your happy moments that’s why he began to change the topic.  
  
“H-How did you ace your test? You said that you can’t do two things at once, right? Then how?”  
  
You chuckled as you two began to walk in a normal pace. “Well, you see… I really have an amazing twin brother.”  
  
His eyes sparkled at the mention of ‘twin brother’, “You have a twin?! Soooo cool!”  
  
You nodded while giving him your widest smile, “Uh huh, and yes, I can’t do two things at once so… He did the work of being an assistant coach instead of me, so that I can focus on my studies. Although, mostly he helped me with my studies. Hehe.” You sheepishly rubbed the back of your neck.  
  
“Woah. He’s really awesome!” He looked at you with astonishing look,which made you flush.  
  
“Y-Yeah. He really is,” You awkwardly chuckled as your heart began to beat faster. Damn, this cinnamon roll will be the death of you.  
  
“Wait, [Lastname]-san… You mean, he’s the one making the team’s training menu?!”  
  
“Y-Yeah. Don’t tell Coach Ukai, okay? He might kill me if he knew that I didn’t do my work as his assistant.” You start to plead infront of him. Well, an angry Coach Ukai is not something you wanted to see and his punishment is not something you’re looking forward to (because based on experience, it was worst).  
  
“Alright. But…” Hinata paused a moment thinking something. You titled your head in confusion unable to read his mind. He suddenly looked at you and hold your both arms causing you to jerked up. “C-Can I come with you? I want him to tutor me!”  
  
You blinked many times because you cannot comprehend what he said. Seijuro will coach this little energetic noisy simpleton munchkin? You alone, will be the death of him. Adding Hinata is something you can’t imagine.  
  
But in the end, you nodded. Even if Seijuro doesn’t want to teach him, atleast you can teach him what Seijuro taught you. “Alright then. Just behave, okay? He hates being a babysitter.”  
  
“Osu--- Wait, I’m not a baby!!!” Hinata pouted while you burst into laughter.   
  
That moment was interrupted by a certain ravenette who was looking extra grumpy and yelled at Hinata to get to practice, and then stomped to the clubroom with a deadly aura, in which passerby students tried to avoid. Hinata's scared face, contorted to one of annoyance, "Bakageyama!"  
  


* * *

  
"Ah Hinata! [Lastname]! There you are! We were wondering what happened to you!" Sugawara said to the two slightly late first years. Hinata's embarrassed façade was shot down and became a depressed one, unknown to you, he had failed his exams.  
  
He trudged into the clubroom and fell to his knees beside Kageyama, who was also depressed. The room became gloomy, but Nishinoya and Tanaka's light broke through; because the two second years passed their exams. They happily pranced around, and you watched them while sweatdropping from the doorway.  
  
"And that's why we're your Senpais!" Nishinoya exclaimed. The two posed dramatically with their exams in their hands, while the scores on top of their exams barely went over 40.  
  
Sugawara (being the savage mama bird he is) sighed, "You both barely got a score of 40....that's not really something to really be proud about, you two." The two second years stopped bragging and posing because of how Sugawara was right about that. (([Nikki]: I told you savage momma bird)).  
  
Sugawara sighed and turned his attention to you, who still stood at the doorway, "Ah, [Lastname]-san! How did you do your exams?" Your sweatdropping stopped and brightened up to the mention of the exams.  
  
"Ah! I aced them! I thought I did a terrible job on them, but I did it!" You proudly showed your senpai your exam score, not realizing it was upside down. Sugawara chuckled and took the paper from your hands and turned in right side up. You blinked and laughed sheepishly with flowers radiating off of you. However, that moment was cut off when Tsukishima purposely bumping into you making you drop the exam paper.  
  
"Oops, I didn't see you there." He bluntly stated with a smirk, while your eye twitched in annoyance.   
  
“Opps, I thought I bumped a walking stick.” You shot back. It is his turn to twitched his eyes in annoyance. You began to smirk at him feeling that you won that round. Yamaguchi picked up your exam and looked at the score.  
  
"Wow, [Lastname]-san! You did a great job on your test!" You smiled to the freckled faced boy and he blushed slightly, making Tsukishima low-key jealous.  
  
"Thanks, Yamaguchi!" You then looked at the clock, blinked and gasped. You look at Hinata’s soulless body. “Hinata, we really need to go.”  
  
You walked up to him and began dragging his ass off the floor. “HINAAAATAAA!”  
  
“Where are you two going?” Sugawara asked as he noticed you’re trying so hard to shake Hinata off. “We have practice today.”  
  
“About that, Suga-senpai…” You grabbed your bag and picked a paper inside of it. “This is the new training menu. Can you give it to Ukai-san? And please inform him, that I can’t attend to today’s practice. Hehe. And I’ll just email him my plan in the upcoming training camp.”  
  
“Ohh. But we need Hinata at the practice. If it’s just you, I think Ukai-san will probably let go of you since you did your work but Hinata is---“  
  
“Daichi-san! Can I skip practice today?” You both turned around at the certain ginger-head who was talking with the team’s beloved captain.  
  
“And what is your reason, Hinata?” Daichi raised his eyebrow making Hinata feel intimidated. You patted his back to make him feel at ease. He smiled at you and turned his face back to Daichi.  
  
“I’m going to study with [Lastname].” Daichi ~~glare~~ gaze at you. You stepped back because of the sudden cold stare of the captain. Daichi-san is really scary.  
  
“Is that true, ASSISTANT COACH?” It was easy to tell that Daichi is emphasizing the assistant coach. It’s like he’s saying ‘You’re an assistant coach. Every decision has consequences to the team.’  
  
You growled silently at the little accusation of the captain but nevertheless, you still nodded at him. “It is true. I-I wanted to help him to pass his remedial.”  
  
“I’ll bet you’re just both gonna slack off.” Tsukishima mocked. You glared at the blonde guy who was busy changing into his volleyball uniform yet he has this evil smirk crossing in his lips. You were about to tear his lips off from his face when Hinata began to roared.  
  
“What did you say, Stingkyshima?!”  
  
“Don’t waste your time at the walking stick, Hinata. When he can’t even give his best shot.” You and Tsukishima start to have a glaring competition. Hinata steps backward because he noticed how your aura suddenly darkened who matches Tsukishima’s.  
  
“Alright. Stop now.” Daichi clapped his hands to get your both attentions. You rolled your eyes and say ‘Hmp’ to Tsukishima, while the latter clicked his tongue. The captain sighed at the childish attitude of the three first years. He wonders if he’s still alive after he graduate in highschool.  
  
“Hinata and [Lastname], I’m gonna allow you two to skip the practice. ONLY FOR TODAY. But…” You both sweatdrop when Daichi glared at the both you. If looks can kill, you both probably in heaven now. “If I heard that you both are just slacking off, you know what next.”  
  
“Y-YES" It was not your intention nor Hinata to shout at Daichi. But, because of the statement made by the person infront of you, you both can't help yourselves to feel scared and threatened making you both raised the volume of your voices.  
  
"Can I come too?!" You both turned around to see the other guy who failed the test.  
  
"NO." Daichi's replied is as fast as lightning making you shuddered. Oh no. Daichi-san's aura is getting darker.  
  
"But Hinata is---" Before Kageyama finished his protest, he received a death glare coming from the captain which made you feel sorry at him at the same time shuddered that Daichi might change his decision in last minute.  
  
You grabbed Hinata's collar signaling him that you both should leave the locker room. He quickly nodded at you. You both grabbed your own bags and quietly leave the locker room without giving any noise at all that might get Daichi's attention.  
  
Unfortunately, the king isn't amused that Hinata is keeping you from himself.  
  
And oh, the blonde one is irritated, too.  
  


* * *

  
"Woah! I didn’t know you’re rich, [Lastname]-san!” Hinata said with an excitement in his eyes.   
  
You can't help yourself but feeling amused at Hinata's enthusiasm. It was really amazing that you met this adorable sunshine. If it's possble to turn this boy into a life-size teddy bear, you would definitely going to do it. Nevertheless, you still need to correct him.  
  
“Umm… That’s an apartment, Hinata.” Hinata could feel the blush creeping in. He wanted to cover up his face and hide behind on whatever thing that can hide him. Only, there's nothing in his surrounding that can hide his small body except at the back of the girl in front of him.  
  
Your lips twitches as you fighting so hard not to laugh at his innocent. You mentally marked this day as a declaration that Hinata was too pure for this world.  
  
" At first, I thought this is a mansion too! It's really big and pretty! That's why, you never alone Hinata." You chuckled at your statement and your chuckled didn't help Hinata to brush off the red in his cheeks.  
  
He mentally marked this day as the day that he realized you are so precious for this world.  
  
He cleared his throat and grabbed your wrist. "Let's go [Lastname]-san. I'm excited to see your apartment is!"   
  
Half-lie. Half-true. Yes, he is really excited to see what kind of living you're making but his main reason is he doesn't want to spend more time embarrassing himself in front of you nor realizing more how precious you are. You both started to walk to the main entrance of the apartment with a big smile all over your face.  
  


* * *

  
"Hinata..." You sound so apologetic but Hinata didn't noticed it. You tried so hard not to clicked your tongue in annoyance because he hadn't paying attention to you the moment you both start to review his tests.  
  
He jerked up to look at you. "Ah! I'm sorry, [Lastname]-san. I was thinking something."   
  
You can see from where you were sitting the dismay in Hinata's face.  
  
The moment you arrived in your apartment, you both learned that Seijuro isn't in the house yet. He texted you a while ago but you're so busy chattering with Hinata that you forgot to read his message. He texted that he'll going to visit a shop to buy new volleyball shoes for their upcoming training camp before he goes home.  
  
You sighed and was about to say that you should both take a break but he insists that he's alright and said that you both shouldn't waste any time.  
  
"You really want to meet Sei-chan, didn't you?" You sound so sarcastic and pathetic. You bite your lower lip hoping that the sunshine didn't notice.   
  
Why can't you control yourself? Are you really felt jealous that Seijuro got Hinata's attention? Well, you really is. You got accustomed that Hinata always pouring his attention to you then in just a snap, you look like a ghost in front of him and it really annoy the hell out of you.  
  
"Sei-chan?" He crunched up his nose in an adorable way. You fight yourself not ruffles his hair, pinch his cheek nor even hug him. You're about to explain to him who is Sei-chan is but he suddenly speak. "Oh! Your twin brother? Well yeah... I guess so. Haha."  
  
He awkwardly laughed to break an awkwardness surrounding you both.Yet, that didn't help. He felt so worse than earlier. So are you. Is your presence is not enough to make him happy?  
  
You rub your hands in your thigh thinking it would help to sooth the negative feelings that's sprouting in your mind. Instead, you think anything that will help Hinata begin to feel better. Until, a memory flashed in your mind.  
  
You suddenly hold Hinata's hand across the table and the said boy jerked up again to face you with rosy cheeks, "U-Uhh... [L-L-La-Lastname]-san?"  
  
"Shou-chan..." you murmured.  
  
"...E-E-EHHHH?" Hinata's face turned bright as Kagami's hair ([Nikki]: For all you KNB fans *wink wonk*). You yourself was trying to prevent yourself from turning completely red as well.  
  
"Is...Is it okay if I call you 'Shou-chan'?" You then directed your embarrassed gaze toward him.  
  
"I mean, when I was still a child my mom said that calling someone by their first name helps that person to feel better. That's why, if it's okay with--" You were cut off by a loud 'yes' from Hinata, and you then chuckled, which made Hinata even more red.  
  
"Shou-chan, then!" You gave your brightest smile to him that matches his personality. You really can notice if he should feel glad or embarrass in the sudden nickname you gave.  
  
"S-so.. Can I call you [Firstname], too?" It was your turn to blush furiously at the sudden request of Hinata.   
  
"H-huh?" _Oh god... I didn't know when someone calls you by your first name will make you feel embarrass!_  
  
"I-I said...CanIcallyou[Firstname]too?!" He said that with just one breath. At least you knew that you're not alone.  
  
The moment got ruined when the doorbell rang signaling you both that the person you've both waiting is here. You didn't know if you should be happy or nah but for Hinata who's looking excited right now, you decided to be happy for him.  
  
"Come on, Shou-chan!" You teased and the still red boy followed robotically behind you to the living room.  
  
"You... YOU ARE FROM AOBA JOHSAI!" The moment you open the door, Hinata roared and point his index finger to the person who look bewildered at the sudden noise.  
  
You tried so hard not to laugh your asses off because your twin's expression is an indescribable one. Better to sensor it for the readers because Seijuro's ego can't handle it if someone saw him right now.  
  
"Heh? What are you doing here, Karasuno #10?" Seijuro spoke when he recovered from being shocked and entered the room.  
  
"He wants you to teach him." You said blankly while closing the door. Hinata furiously blushed at your statement.  
  
"I'M NOT---"  
  
"No." Before Hinata finishes his sentence, Seijuro cut him right away with just one word that worsen the atmosphere surrounding you three.  
  
You saw the hurt in Hinata's eyes. How dare your twin making the sunshine's hurt?! "Sei-chan!"  
  
"I said no. Why would I help my opponent, huh?" He stare at you coldly.  
  
Truth to be told, he doesn't care if he'll help Hinata or not. But the idea that you brought him here, spending the time with just the two of you... Laughing and teasing each other. It really pisses Seijuro.  
  
"It's okay, [Lastname]---"  
  
"I am your opponent too. So why're you helping me, Seijuro?" The only thing he hate about you is that you can be as intimidating as him or more, and Hinata felt this also that's why he steps backward making a space between you siblings and him for he doesn't want to butt in the heavy atmosphere.  
  
Seijuro laugh feeling satisfy that you can handle yourself in front of the others. Defending what you need to defend. "Alright. Just this time."  
  
"Tha-Thank you so much!" Hinata said but with scared expression and a weird fighting position. You laughed and was about to ruffle his hair when Seijuro slapped your hand away from the ginger-head.  
  
"Don't make me change my mind." He whispered coldly. He drag Hinata to the kitchen and motion you to stay right there and never dare to go in the kitchen as he entered the bedroom to change.  
  
You sighed and sat at the couch. "I wonder where Sei-chan inherited his intimidation personality."  
  


* * *

  
"Ah! I need to do something! Um Daichi-senpai, I actually need to leave a bit early... I have something I need to do before I go home, but there's a lot to do! So is it okay if I... um... you tell Ukai that I can't wait for him?" Daichi nodded slightly.  
  
Sometimes, Daichi doesn't know if you really care about the team or not. He can count on how many times you decided to watch the practice fully. But, it really surprised him that you can still managed to create a plan for the team that's why he's letting you off. Although, he would appreciated it more if you spend more time to them.  
  
"Sure, just make sure you don't make this a habit though.....skipping or leaving the practice early I mean," Daichi stated sternly, you perked up and nodded vigorously.  
  
"Thank you! I guess I'll see you guys later! Bye!" You quickly ran down the stairs and out of the school to a café where your suppose to meet two silly haired people and some of their teammates, who happen to be in the area for some reason.  
  
Crap! They called 5 times... EACH!  You hurriedly ran to the agreed location.  
  
You had heard from the two Tokyo volleyball players, last night, that they will be in the Miyagi prefecture for a day and will be crashing at your house, which they decided. Their teammates would be staying only for so long before they have to go back and rest up, before heading to Shinzen for the summer training camp.  
  
You had to convince Seijuro to allow the two to stay at your place, but Seijuro wouldn't budge until you said you would sleep in the living room with the two, to watch them of course. Seijuro was hard nut to crack, but he finally said yes when he got annoyed with your constant whining. Which brings you to where you are now.  
  
_Wah! Mr. Bedhead is gonna make fun of me for being late as usual! Then Owl-head isn't gonna shut up about it either!_  You push yourself to run faster, but bump into someone on accident.  
  
"Ow... Gah! I'm so sorry! I wasn't--"  
  
"[Nickname]-chan?"  
  
You stop trying to babble an apology and an excuse, and finally look up to see Nekoma's middle blocker captain, and behind him Fukurodani's ace captain. You sigh and take the hand that was offered out to you, then you noticed that some of the other members of Fukurodani and Nekoma was with them.  
  
"Ah [Lastname]-san!" Yamamoto said happily, you giggle at the male.  
  
"Hey, Yama-chan, Yaku-senpai, Kenma-kun, Konoha-senpai, and... um..." You look at a tall male, whom you think is new from when you left.  
  
"I'm Haiba Lev, and I'm going to be Nekoma's ace!" He stated confidently. Then Yamamoto started to yell at the taller male, about how he sucks at volleyball and that being an ace means playing volleyball really well. Yaku sighed at the scene and didn't attempt to intervene, for all he has been doing ever since they got to Miyagi was separate them from fighting.  
  
"He's a first year transfer student from Russia, and claims to become Nekoma's ace." Yaku said to you, but then whispered into your ear, "But he really does suck at volleyball. Kenma has been trying to set the ball in a spot where he can at least hit it, but even if he has height and power, his overall receiving and passing suck." You sweatdrop at the comment.  
  
Nekoma's ace, huh? It looks like he needs a lot of work before he can be ace. You thought to yourself.  
  
"Well anyway, it's nice to meet you Lev-kun," You smile to him, and he grins back.  
  
"Osu!" Kuroo and Bokuto's eye twitched.  
  
_This is going to be an interesting day...I think it'll be fun._ You thought to yourself.

 


	8. Stalking and Jealousness.

Author's note:  
Chapter seven's update scheduled was last week but I forgot the save copy of the said chapter is in my phone and I reformatted it. I was so pissed at myself that my inspiration fly away. So sorry for very slow update. Thank you so much for waiting! - Mrs. Oikawa.  
  
PS: Too much angsts for this one. I think I got carried away because I was so pissed. Hahaha!  
  


* * *

  
"No." It was Seijou's first years' first time to see an angry Seijuro. Everyone in the Aoba Johsai and their opponent, Shiratorizawa, stopped on whatever they're doing (their first ever practice match just finished and was about to start their second match) and turned around to see Seijuro talking on his phone.  
  
"But, why? They are Kuroo's and Kota-chi--"  
  
"Do you want really want me to repeat myself?" You really can tell with just your twin's tone, he is ~~threatening~~ challenging you. Of course, when Seijuro used that tone, you have no choice (whether you like it or not) but to follow him. Who would want to get on Seijuro's nerves? No one.  
  
"No..." You whispered back like a child who got caught stealing a lollipop. Everyone in Nekoma and Fukurodani looked confused because of your sudden changed of tone except your childhood bestfriends, Kenma, and Akaashi. Because they knew, when you're like that... It only means one thing, Seijuro is at its limit.  
  
"Good. Got any more quest---" Before he finished talking, a short-cropped blond hair guy with two stripes running down the sides of his head bumped his shoulder causing him to dropped his phone. He stand still not doing anything as he try so hard to maintain his composure and not to burst out any second but the guy infront of him... Dealt the final blow.  
  
"Don't get in my way."  
  
Seijuro knows his patience is running out. He's so tired both physically and mentally. He doesn't have time to rest. Then you, by adding to his stress, you requested if some in Nekoma and Fukurodani members can sleep in the apartment. Hell, he would allow that. Even if he's there, that is absurd. But he knows himself very well, as long as no one will add to his current stress, he's good. As long as he have time to compose himself then, everything will be alright.. But that dreams shattered. All because of the guy infront of him.  
  
**"Get lost, shithead."**  
  
Three words. Fifteen letters. It made Kyoutani feel threated as his instinct kick in and saying he should get as far away as he can from those stern cold eyes glaring at him.  
  
"Is this how a powerhouse team and so-called  _Shiratorizawa's rival_ acts?" Kyoutani doesn't know if he should feel insulted or happy the way Coach Washijou, the coach of Shiratorizawa, cut it their intense conversation. Aoba Johsai who fully known Seijuro mentally scolded Coach Washijou for cutting in when Seijuro isn't in the mood.  
  
The stern cold eyes who's looking at Kyoutani was averted to the coach, but this time it much colder than before. "Don't talk as if you knew us."  
  
Some Seijou wants to cheer, while some can't help themselves to smirk because they felt so proud at Seijuro who doesn't scared at Coach Washijou. Although, as the team coach... Coach Mizoguchi didn't amused on what's happening. "Okay, that's it. Calm down, [Lastname]"  
  
No one noticed how the ace of the number one team in Miyagi flinched when he heard the last word. Seijuro just clicked his tongue signaling the coach the he is partly back to normal. He get his bag that was sitting quietly in the corner. He was about to get his phone on the floor when someone from behind him spoke,"And now, where do our prince go?"  
  
Oikawa knew this is a worst moment to stop Seijuro, but he doesn't have a choice but to stop him since he is the captain and he needs Seijuro to win over Ushijima. The gym fell quiet, everyone thinks that this would be round two but this time it would be the captain vs their middle blocker. Seijuro turned around with a boring expression in his face. He was about to speak when a voice came from his phone breaks the silence.  
  
_"Sei-chan? Sei-chan, are you still there? Hey! Answer me, Moodyjuro!"_  
  
Seijuro watched the two childhood bestfriends changed their expression from blankly to being horrified. He can't help himself to smirk and pick up the phone but the smirk in his face didn't erased.  _"I'm going to the queen's lair way, your highness."_  
  
He walks and was about to exit when he noticed in the corner of his eyes that Oikawa and Iwaizumi wasn't alone being horrified. _Another one, huh?_ He thought and wasn't even amused at that.  
  


* * *

  
"He ends the call." Your face fell down at the thought of he really got mad at you and the thought of not having your friends to sleepover. "Sorry guys, I can't make him agree. He's so---"  
  
Akaashi softly chuckled and patted your back which made you blush.. "Don't mind. We never expect him to agree either."  
  
"Wha---"  
  
"Well, who's girl in the right mind to invite a two all-boys team to sleep in her apartment?" Kuroo teased you which made you blush furiously because you felt embarrassed.  
  
"B-But he did agree on you two!" You pouted. Bokuto was about to poke your cheeks yet the pudding head guy beat him into it.  
  
"That's because he knows Kuroo and Bokuto." He said blankly. You're about to protest that he know Akaashi too for a very long time because apparently he is Seijuro's former elementary classmate but Kenma predicted it. "He might didn't knew that Akaashi was a member of Fukurodani."  
  
You sighed completely defeated. You wonder who is smarter, him or your twin. Nevertheless, you knew to yourself that you didn't stand a chance with those people who have brain. "Okay. Okay. So, where are you all going to spend your night?"  
  
"Arcade!" Yaku proclaimed and everyone agrees except for a certain guy who have a russian blood flowing in his veins.  
  
"But, I saw the arcade we passed is fully packed right now. Wouldn't we lose you since you are small, Yaku-san?" Before, Yaku kicked him in the butt he run as fast as he could and calling for help. You laughed at their antics. Oh, how much you missed them.  
  
"Guess, we are going home." Akaashi said and he heard some rumbling behind him but decides to ignore it. "Our manager texted me earlier while you're speaking with your twin. We need to get ready for the upcoming training camp."  
  
You mouthed an 'o' while remembering the team you're coaching is part of that training camp but you decide to keep it a secret until the day of the training camp to surprise them. Luckily, you're wearing your track suits right now and there are no trace that you're studying in Karasuno.  
  
"You're gonna come again, right?" Yaku hopely asked you after he beat Lev into a pulp. "There's a two new team who'll be joining the training camp!"  
  
You knit your eyebrows from confusion. _Two? So there's another team who'll joining them besides Karasuno?_  
  
"You know Karasuno, right? The one we've fought before Inter High. Yep! They're going to join us! So please, [Lastname]..." Inuoka added hoping they can blackmail you. You stop yourself from revealing the truth to them instead you mentally saying how proud you are to your team.  
  
"I'll try. Miyagi is kinda far from Tokyo. I don't know if I have an extra money to spare some." You faked your sighed. It really makes you feel guilty to lie at those innocent face. You saw how their face fell down and you can't help but to feel mutual towards them. But before you all said some sentimental words, Bokuto cut in.  
  
"Hey! Hey! Hey! Stop feeling depressed. You're all going to ruin this beautiful day!"  
  
"It was you who's ruining the day." Akaashi replied makes the owl captain turned around to him.  
  
"Akaashi! You are not supposed to say that!"  
  
The atmosphere lighted because of the two. You all chit chatting for a few more minutes until Akaashi decides to go home because they might arrived in Tokyo at night. Kenma and the others goes along too since they can't afford to waste their time and money in some small things and of course, it was Kuroo's command. So they don't have any other choice but to complied.  
  


* * *

  
Ushijima was right. He was right all along. The girl he was looking for is in the railway station.  
  
He wondered why Seijuro said 'lair way' instead of 'lair'. Of course, after he excused himself to Coach Washijou after Seijuro left the gym, his first objective is to follow him but as he was thinking the call and the speech of Seijuro, an idea struck in his mind. The reason why the background of the call was so noisy and the 'lair way' thing Seijuro said, is because she is in railway station.  
  
But now, as he standing not far away yet not close either from the girl he's looking for, he thought of something. Why? Why did Seijuro give a hint? When in the first place he doesn't want Oikawa and Iwaizumi or even him to see her. Then why?  
  
"To let the cats out of the bag." A familiar voice spoke behind him. He turned around to see he least expecting to caught him. "You really think I'm just focusing on those two alone?"  
  
Ushijima amazed on how this guy is so smart. Nevertheless, he shouldn't be feel inferior. "I'm not like those _two._ "  
  
Seijuro passed him without stealing him a glance but stopped a few meters away hearing those words. "I don't care. I don't have plan to give her to someone else."  
  
"Do you even consider her feelings?"  
  
"Do you even consider that she doesn't even bother herself to look at you?" Ouch. That's the only thing that Ushijima managed to feel. Cold as Ice. Sharp as sword. Seijuro doesn't even care if he hurt someone especially if it's you on the line.  
  
"I'm not going to give up." Ushijima firmly said. Shaking every negative thoughts in his mind. Seijuro smirked at him. Unlike the others, he can't read what Seijuro's thinking.  
  
"Then I'll shattered that dream."  
  
He finished the conversation by leaving the ace alone and walks toward her. He sighed. He still have long way to go, huh?  
  


* * *

  
  
After arriving at your apartment with your two childhood bestfriends and your twin. You instantly setup your [favorite game console] and invite the two to play with you. Of course, they agreed but before they play with you., Seijuro warned them to keep the physical contact at minimum.  
  
And this how Kuroo will end his life.  
  
You suddenly leaned on his lap and start to take a nap while Seijuro was just in the opposite side of the wall you three facing (since the tv is leaning on that wall). He wants to move, and put your head on the floor but the owl besides him who apparently sleeping and also leaning at his shoulder made him unable to move.  
  
He sighed in defeat. Well, whatever happens... He'll just going to enjoy the view below him. He smiled at the thought on how lucky he is to have a bestfriend like you. Although, he's afraid that his life might end because of your overly protective twin brother. He doesn't want to admit it but having Bokuto also makes his childhood life more awesome and completed.  
  
"Tetsu... rou..."  
  
"Hmm? What is it [firstname]-chan?" Kuroo teased her but he knew that you're sleep talking.  
  
"Kou... ta... rou..." He laughed softly. How cute, she's dreaming about them. But he never expected the next word you're going to say.  
  
_**"Thank you..."**_  
  
Dang. He never felt so many butterflies in his stomach before. Is he really going to cry now?


	9. Bonds

Author's note:  
Updates were slow because me and Nikki were so busy. I have two consecutive defense and projects is piling up. I don't have time to write chapters, and inspiration and ideas were flying away. That's why I'm looking for an inspiration by constantly reading OiHina fanfictions. Yep I'm OiHina shipper! Speaking of, can I ask those fellow OiHina shipper out there that if you encounter any doujinshi similar to "The Grand Kings Resentment" (credits to the author) or if there are another chapters of TGKR please inform me or comment it below. Thank you so much! - Mrs. Oikawa  
  


* * *

   
  
"SEI-CHAAAN!"

  
You shouts at the top of your lungs to get the attention of your twin who is busy cooking in the kitchen.  
  
"What?! Keep your voice down, damnit! I don't want our neighbors complain to the security about how you're so loud!"  
  
"But Kota-cchi, doesn't want to let go of me!" You cried as you try to remove Bokuto's arm around you. It is already five minutes before you're going to be late but Bokuto doesn't want to let go of you.  
  
"Bokuto! Let go of her!" Seijuro shouts but still the owl didn't feel intimidated nor wants let go of you.  
  
"I don't wanna! I want to know [nickname]-chan's school!"  
  
"What are you a child?!"  
  
"Hahahaha! Let them be, Sei. Let [Firstname] suffer." You glared at Kuroo as painful as you can. If there are people who can fight Seijuro's intimidating personality, you should consider Kuroo and Bokuto to put in the top.  
  
After a while, you heard the sound of footsteps coming from the kitchen until you saw Seijuro. He stopped infront of you. He tried to remove Bokuto's arms but Bokuto is persistent. Kuroo joined the commotion but instead he remove Bokuto from you, he is removing Seijuro.  
  
You watches them until the tug-of-war, with you and Seijuro as the string, suddenly became unbalanced you all thrown in the floor because of the force you are all inserting. The boys began bickering while you rub your butt.  
  
You felt butterflies in your stomach as you watch the three. "Ha... Haha... Hahahahahahaha!" You didn't notice you began to laugh at their antics causing the three to look at you.  
  
"What's so funny?" Seijuro spat.  
  
"Are you okay, [nickname]-chan?" Bokuto questioned but there still a hint of confusion in his tone.  
  
"Eh? Did you fall so hard that made your brain broke?" Kuroo teases you and you suddenly stopped laughing and glared at him. He laughs while he helps you to stand up.  
  
As you stand up, you laughed again. "It is so funny that we both look like a real family! With Sei-chan as a mom, Tetsu as a dad and me as the older sister of Kota-cchi." You wiped the tears forming in your eyes because of laughing too hard. The three glances each other unable to comprehend why you think like that.  
  
You throw yourself to them and hug them as tightly as you can. "I really love you guys so so much. I really do."  
  
You release them and smile, which for them, it was the beautiful smile you ever did. "Thank you."  
  
"Well uh... I-I love you too." Kuroo whispered. He doesn't know why his heart is racing and began to feel weird. He thought maybe because he still didn't eat his breakfast that's why he let that feeling aside.  
  
"Your welcome [nickname]-chan! And oh! I love— hey! Why did you ran?! Wait... DON'T ESCAPE FROM ME!" Bokuto started to ran outside to catch up with you.  
  
Amidst of chaos, Seijuro watches the two guys especially the owl. He cannot guess if he is just fooling around or he have a feelings for you. Nevertheless...  
  
"Nevertheless, I don't have plan to give her even if it's you or Bokuto." It was late when Seijuro realized he speaks his mind out. Kuroo looked at him confused.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Seijuro sighed, relieved that Kuroo didn't heard that. He pat Kuroo's shoulder and walk up to the kitchen. "If she says we are like a real family, you should help me with the chores and not watch some movies like a bastard lazy father, _darling_."  
  
Kuroo felt amused. He never thought that Seijuro has sense of humor in him. He chuckled and follows Seijuro in the kitchen. "Alright. Alright, I will. What can I do for you, darling?"  
  
"Stop calling me darling!" Seijuro protested like a child which it didn't help Kuroo to stop teasing him. Well, his title being the king of procrastination was not for nothing.  
  
"But you called me that first, darling. Or should I call you mine?"  
  
Seijuro shuddered at that thought. "No! Shut up! I'm not into boys!"  
  
"But you're just into guys?"  
  
"No! I'm not! Just do your own thing, damnit!"  
Seijuro slammed the door in the bedroom leaving the boy who's currently in his knees because he's laughing way too hard.   
  


* * *

  
  
  
You take a different route just to lose Bokuto. You never expected that running away from him will deplete half of your stamina. That bestfriend of yours must be a monster for being so fast and having an infinite stamina. You wipe your sweat using the back of your hand but it still not enough to make you feel better until suddenly a towel smashed right into your face.   
  
"Don't show that face of yours, you might scared some passerbys." Just hearing that voice, you knew who is it. You remove the towel in your face and face the smartass guy on your team. Oh yeah, it is none other than Tsukishima who have smirk all over his face.  
"Say, Tsukishima..."  
  
It caught him guard when you suddenly called him by his last name and not some kind of nicknames but he still replied in such a calm voice. "What?"  
  
"Can I remove that effin lip of yours? It really piss me off." You said it with a gentlest voice. You then, gave him a smile with flowers radiating off with you. This make the blonde hair guy torn between should he be pissed or should he be feel flustered because of that smile.  
  
"Tsukki! Wait!" Your conversation was interrupt by a freckled face guy named Yamaguchi who is approaching you both. He stopped infront of Tsukishima and catch his breath. He wipes his sweat and gave the paper bag, he was holding, to the blonde guy. "Why did you suddenly ran off? You didn't wait for me. Are there some any emergency, Tsukki?"  
  
"Nothing." He replied breathlessly and glance quickly at you because of that Yamaguchi finally noticed you. He walk past Tsukishima and offer the meat bun, he was holding to you. "Good morning [Lastname]-san, do you want some meat buns?"  
  
"Ah no, thank you. I'm full." You smiled.  
  
You three started walk in a normal pace without touching the towel that Tsukishima smashed in your face. You and Yamaguchi is having a conversation while Tsukishima look at the both of you, irritated. You didn't noticed that you are inside the school ground because you really enjoy having a conversation with Yamaguchi.  
  
"Good morning, [Lastname]-san!"  
  
"Morning!" You replied to those students who keep greeting you a 'good morning'.  
  
"Wow. You're famous, [Lastname]-san." Yamaguchi compliment you.  
  
"I'm not. It's just that, some of our members in the team is famous here in school. Haha." _Including the smartass guy behind me._  
  
"Why did you keep showing your smile to others?" It caught you off guard when Tsukishima suddenly talked. You turned around to face him with a raised eyebrow because for you, he is trying to destroy your mood. which made him clicked his tongue. "Nevermind."  
  
And with that, he walks out. "What's wrong him?" You growled.  
  
Yamaguchi chuckled and patted your back. "Anyways, did you know why Tsukki suddenly left me and when I caught up with him, he's with you?"  
  
You tried to come up with a conclusion until an idea struck your mind. You face him with a grumbled expression. "Because he is an asshole who left you just to tease me. He even throw his towel to me!"  
  
"Too bad with the both you." Yamaguchi chuckled once more and gave you a smile. He run to catch up with Tsukishima leaving you all alone. You stared blankly, still haven't understand what Yamaguchi meant.  
  
"Yamaguchi! What the hell is that suppose to mean?!  
  


* * *

  
  
Your classes has ended. Now, it's the time to go to the practice. You don't have plans for today and you don't want to go home early even if your two childhood bestfriends will leave Miyagi tonight to go to Tokyo. You don't want Bokuto keep pestering you what school you're attending to because last night you didn't have enough sleep because he keep bothering you.  
  
You voluntarily gave the water bottles to their respective owners after the first practice match. "The water girl job is definitely suits you." Tsukishima teased you which made you almost, almost throw his water bottle to him.  
  
"Well yeah? I think being a wall definitely suits you. You can help many people if you become one, why don't you try it, Tsukki?" You gave him a sweet smile making sure you pissed him off but Tsukishima just ignore you and approach Coach Ukai. This made Tsukishima won the round.  
  
"That guy!" You almost throw the water bottle your holding but a guy suddenly pop infront of you and snatch the water bottle away from you.  
"No! Not my water bottle, [Firstname]-san!" Nishinoya protested. You puffed your cheeks while you scrunching your face in adorable way.  
  
"I really hate him!" Nishinoya chuckled on how you act like a child but still it suited to you. He poke your puffing cheeks while giving you a smile that only Nishinoya can do.  
  
"Don't mind him. Focused on the game instead!" You sighed, defeated. You have no energy left to argue because Bokuto deflated it.   
  
You are about to talk when Nishinoya lean closer to you, so that there will be only a few inches left between your face and his, but it caught you off guard when he titled his head and head for your ear, he whispers. "Ryuu pee on his pant in the middle of his first match in Karasuno."  
  
You try not to laugh so hard because the person you were laughing about, is approaching you. Instead, you put your hand in your mouth to prevent you from creating and noise.  
  
"[Lastname]-san? Are you okay?" Tanaka asks, seeing your shaking form. Your head turn around to see you had tears forming in your eyes.  
  
"Y-You...P-Pee..F-first...Ka-Karasuno... Hahahahaha!" You grab Nishinoya's shoulder for support because your legs are becoming jelly. You mentally scolded yourself because you didn't even try to cover up but you really can't help yourself from laughing. It was so funny and hilarious.  
  
"NISHINOYAAAAA!" Tanaka burst angrily while having a red face. He was about to approach Nishinoya but Ennoshita hold him tightly. This made Nishinoya join you laughing.  
  
"Tanaka-senpai, you really did pee?" Hinata asks Tanaa innocently which made the whole scene more hilarious.  
  
"No! I'm not!"   
  
"Don't deny it Ryuu, you are so glorious that day." Nishinoya commented while trying to balance his gravity so that the both of you won't fall because his legs are becoming jelly too.  
  
"I'm really gonna kill youuuu!" Tanaka tries so hard to escape from Ennoshita's grip but the latter hold him so tightly.  
  
"Be proud Ryuu. Atleast you made [Firstname]-chan laughed." You abruptly stopped laughing and looked up to face Nishinoya who is still holding you to keep you from falling. "If I compared your face to an art, even if I am a professional artist I can't paint that gloomy face of yours. And you're wearing it the moment you entered the gym."  
  
"I... I did?" You blinked many times thinking if you did make that kind of face Nishinoya was describing.  
  
"But that's not enough to reveal m-my... my... Whatever. Just don't say anything anymore that can tarnish my reputation, Noya-san!" Tanaka protested.  
  
"But you don't have atleast one, Tanaka-san." Tsukishima added. Poor Tanaka, he's being harassed by his teammate. May his soul rest in peace.  
  
"Alright everyone. Let's go back to practice. You don't want Nekoma to disappoint, do you?" Daichi interrupts the conversation. He receives of course, a few scowls but everyone still complied in the end.   
  
Well, except the libero beside you who still not moving an inch. "[Firstname]..."  
  
You hummed as you turned around to face. He puts his hads in his hips and stand up straight. You really can see from where you're standing that his confident is overflowing. "Don't make that kind of face again, okay?"  
  
"Okay. Promise." You smiled but he paused a minute thinking something. You titled your head slightly while watching. He quickly looked at you which made you to jerked up.  
  
"And if ever you will make that kind of face again, don't worry I still have a lot of stories about Ryuu's embarrassing moments." He smiled once again which made your heart skips.  
  
"I HEARD THAT! AS IF I WILL LET YOU!" Tanaka barked from the other side of the court. You both laughed again at the same time and you are both amaze by how Tanaka have sharp hearing.  
  
He left you alone and ran to the court. The practice match between the first years plus Asahi-san and second years plus Sugawara-san, starts.  
  
"It's really nice to coach this adorable children, isn't?" Coach Ukai spoke as you both watch the match. You grumbled thinking that you're not that old enough to become sentimal.  
  
"Coach, I'm still [your age], don't talk like I'm an adult or what." You rolled your eyes which made Coach Ukai chuckled as he ruffles your hair. Out of the habit, you slapped gently his arms.  
  
"Don't touch my hair, Coach Ukai-san." He mouthed an 'o' seeing you reallu hate when someone touching your hair. You wanted to explain but even you doesn't know what to say. "I just don't like it, that's all."  
  
"Well, I will stop if you will attend every single practice match regularly." Coach Ukai replied.  
  
"Are you blackmailing me, Coach Ukai-san?" He just laugh it off and watch the match that's unfolding infront of his eyes.  
  
"Trust me when I say you have an amazing skill, [Lastname]." You quickly glance at his face but didn't dare to say anything. "You have something that everyone cannot have. You have a talent that can take the whole team to nationals."  
  
"But I... I'm not good. I-I... I'm just..." _Nothing_. You want to say it out loud. You want to say it so much that it made your heart crumbled but instead you pursed your lips unable to continue anymore. You intake a large oxygen and exhales. This isn't the time to be sentimental when the day after tomorrow, you will joined your childhood friends' team in training camp.  
  
"I watched your championship match in Nationals during your middle school era. You are so amazing. No wonder there are so many schools scouted you. You have a passion in volleyball and on top of it you wanted to win, not for yourself but for your team. That's why..." Coach Ukai suddenly face you. He looked at you in the eyeswhic  made you shivered thinking if Coach Ukai can see the deepest part of your heart.  
  
" _Help this team, [Lastname]. Fight once more."_


	10. Chapter 10

_"Help this team, [Lastname]. Fight once more."_

 

"Waaaaaaah!" You screamed in a pillow but being in one bed, Seijuro heard it. It almost took his all energy to stop himself from throwing you in the window.

"Oh shut the hell up, [Firstname]! I need a hella of sleep and you're not going to stop me!" Seijuro protested as he smacked your back with a pillow. You stand up with a grumbled expression and was about to leave the room when Seijuro turned around and speak with a husky voice. Man, whoever girl that ends up with him she's sure lucky!

 

"Where do you think you're going?"

 

"Just taking a fresh air." He quickly sit up in the bed with a unreadable expression in his face.

 

"[Nickname]—"

 

"Look, I know what I'm doing Sei. I'm just... stress right now. I promise I'll comeback quickly. If I'm not here one hour from now, search for me." You said with an earnest tone. Seijuro still wants to protest but the look on your face doesn't sound he can convince you. 

 

He sighed and lie down on the bed again while you facing his back. "Fine. Keep that word. I'll wait for you."

 

"Sei-chan..."

 

 

"Twin duties. Can't sleep with the other missing." He said flatly but you can feel his concern. "By the way, I'm going to Tokyo later, for a week."

  
You knit your eyebrows. How can your twin say he's leaving you for a week like it was nothing?! "Why?"

 

"Away games." He said flatly. Oh, Aoba Johsai got training camp for this week, too? Seems their rival team wants to be the representative of Miyagi in the upcoming tournament.

 

"Besides, Uncle Kirihita got hospitalized yesterday. Gonna pay him a visit since he's the only one who takes care of us even in just a short time, when mom and dad died. Wanna come?"

  
"I'll try since Karasuno got training camp too."

  
"Okay." He boringly said. As usual you can't read what he was thinking and besides can you two live without the other again? It's been a while since you both got separated. You sighed and leave the apartment you're living in.

* * *

  
You stared blankly in the darkest night. Your feet found a nearest park as you wander off the street. You don't want to go because it was a little darker over there but you have no choice since there's no bench around here.

 

You found yourself swinging in one of the swings hanging in the bar. Cool breeze brushing your cheeks makes you shiver as you began to remember what Coach Ukai said to you.

 

_"Help this team, [Lastname]. Fight once more."_

 

Man, Coach Ukai really knows how to mess your night. You clicked your tongue in annoyance. How can you even help the team when you can't even help yourself. The frustration and pressure is being piled up inside you. This feeling is so new to you. You never expected that everyone will rely on you when you used to—

 

"[Lastname]?"

 

You quickly turn around to the voice who called you. Unfortunately, he is very easy to spotted, considering his hair is shining in the dark like it is the only light in night but he is not alone.

 

"Sugawara-senpai? Daichi-san? Asahi-san?" The three seniors practically waves at you and you waves back. Sugawarn sat down in the swing next to you, Asahi is leaning on the bar across to you while Daichi at his side.

 

"Suga is fine. So, what are you doing here wandering off in the middle of the night?"

 

"Can't sleep." You murmured. He chuckled as he say he can't sleep too.

  
"Want some?"

 

He offered you a can of coke. You politely declines it. Since it was midnight, and drinking coke is not good for your health. "So, Suga-san, Daichi-san and Asahi-san... You live here too?"

 

"Yup. Asahi's house is just right there in the corner while me and Suga is three blocks starting from that street. How about you?" Daichi explained.

 

"Dunno. I just follow my feet but I live in an apartment with my twin." The captain looked at you in awe and concerned considering you're a girl but you are brave enough to wander alone in this time of the night. He then ruffles your hair. 

 

You puffed your cheeks in annoyance because someone dare again to touch your hair. Why everyone wants to touch your hair? Is their any magical being living there that once you ruffles it you can make a three wish?!

 

"Apartment? The one with luxurious garden in front?" Asahi asked innocently. It's your turn to looked someone with an awe. Asahi is such an innocent baby.

 

"Uh-huh." 

 

"That's... THAT'S AN APARTMENT?!?!" You softly slapped his arms reminding him that everyone excepts them are sleeping right now. She doesn't want someone call a police because they were being so noisy. Sugawara mouthed 'sorry' for Asahi and you just shrug him off. "I thought it was a mansion or something."

 

You chuckled remembering he's not the only one who thought it was a mansion. "So, why can't you three sleep?"

"One of my habit. I really enjoyed the silent of the night." The grey-haired setter said while chuckling.

 

"I'm doing captain duties, arranging stuff here and there for the training camp but it is so hot inside. Mom forgot to turn on the aircon. That's why I leave the house just for a while but then I noticed a hair that illuminates the night walking a couple of miles from me. At first I thought it was a ghost but the more I caught up with him the more I can recognized him... It was Suga." Daichi said.

 

"That's... wow." You didn't know Daichi was a hardworking person. He should be awarded The captain of the year, considering he's staying up late to do captain duties.

  


It Asahi's turn to speak, "I'm so practically worried about our training camp. I hate to say this but without Kageyama and Hinata being there we—"

 

"Stop!" You dramatically put your index finger at his lips to shut him down. "With or without Tobi-chan and Shou-chan, we are still strong. We are not a mere crows anymore who cannot fly. Think the training camp as the runaway you know like the airplane needs a runaway to start flying."

 

He chuckled again. "Well said, coach."

 

"Assistant coach, Asahi-san." You corrected him while rolling your eyes. You really didn't know why you're getting agitated when someone calling you a coach. Maybe you just used being a player.The three didn't notice your grumbled expression.

 

"Speaking of which, why did you agree? I mean looking back in the past, it was easily to tell that you hate the idea being an assistant coach but why? Did you really love volleyball that much?" Your breath caught up in your throat causing you to breath hard. Did you... Did you really love volleyball?

 

"I don't know..."

 

"What do you mean, you don't know?" You averted your eyes and watch the stars looming over you.

 

"I don't know if I love playing volleyball again but I must say that I'm so happy that I can play again. Even if I ended up being an assistant coach, I'm still happy but now..." You sighed. The three just looked at you earnestly and you can tell that if you say the magic word those seniors were ready to help you. "I'm not used to this. I'm not used being the brain of the team! I... I'm not used to be—"

 

"To become the one that everyone needs to depends on." Sugawara finished your sentence that it was hard for you to say. He sighed as he look in the sky. "I don't even know what to advice. Since everyone stopped to depend on me."

 

You noticed his sad voice. It seems that Sugawara still feel depressed that he is not the main setter anymore. He then look at you and gave you an earnest smile. "But hey, I'm so happy that you opened up to me or to us 'coz it seems like you are distancing yourself away from the team. Well, except for Hinata and Kageyama." He bitterly laugh as you mouthed 'sorry' to him. "Nah it's okay, atleast you still doing your job being an assistant coach but it wouldn't hurt if you watch our practice match more, right?"

 

You felt embarrassed because it really looks like your biased towards Kageyama and Hinata. "Our boys is well-behaved with a slight evilness resides in their soul." You both chuckled as you both remember the antics of some of the team members.

 

"I won't promise anything because it is my obligation to see you all growing up and getting stronger." You smiled at them. He was about to ruffles your hair but your glare warning him to stop which is why he just rub his neck.

 

You don't have any phone with you but you have this feeling you need to go home. Well, who would want to see an angry Seijuro? No one. You got up while fanning your pajamas. "Suga-san, Asahi-san, Daichi-san, I'm gonna go home first. My twin is waiting for me."

 

 

You start to walk away but an arm suddenly forced you to turn around. "Wait."

 

"Y-Yes, Asahi-senpai?" You looked horrified because you taught something bad happened, this is why Sugawara who's beside him can't help but burst into laughter. "What so funny?!"

  
"Y-you... Look so... Funny! Hahahahaha!" You slapped his arms in annoyance and you pout. "Alright. Alright! Pft! I-I stopped."

 

You sighed and crossed your arms as your turn your gaze to your ace who looked so scared. Aww, Asahi is turning into baby again. "Now what?"

 

"You see... Umm.. D-don't feel pressure. Learn to trust us." You knit your eyebrows unable to understand he said. "I mean... You said you're not use to be the brain of the team, then be the wings that will take us to nationals."

 

"How that made difference from being the brain?" You pouted. He just chuckled.

  
_"Instead of thinking. Just fly with us."_

 

* * *

  
 "You okay, [Lastname]?" Kageyama said while poking your shoulder. You shrug him off. Coach Ukai decided that you should stay behind for this two simpleton besides you.

 

Making sure they won't do anything stupid while they're traveling to Tokyo. You hate that idea because you just practically vow to watch the team regularly last night yet here you are stuck with them.

  
"Don't you wanna spend your time with us, [Firstname]-san?" Hinata pouted which makes you jelly but before you do anything with Hinata, you feel the deadly aura emanating in Kageyama's body. You sure understand Kageyama's thought because it is written all over his face. How come Hinata can call you by your first name?!

  
"I didn't mean that and nope, I'm not going to spend my time with the both of you because you'll spend your time facing the books, _Shou-chan._ " You emphasized the nickname you gave to Hinata  to see the reaction of your ex co-middle school schoolmate and yes, it was priceless. You bite your lips to prevent you from laughing.

  
"Are you jealous, Tobi-chan?"

"NO!" The raven-haired setter roared as he walked away and enter the room where they will take their exams while you laughed your asses off.

  
_"I'm jealous too..."_

"Shou-chan? Did you say something?" You said while wiping away the tears forming in your eyes. Hinata shook his head vigorously and starts to run away and enterthe room where Kageyama entered. You heard their bickering inside the classroom. Thankfully, the teacher who'll be watching them is not here. But you can't help yourself wonder what those two arguing.

  
Since you don't have anything to do, going back to the apartment is not an option giving that Seijuro is not there anymore and it will just makes you feel lonely so instead of that, you decide to go to the gym and practice some serve or receive knowing your skills now is rusty.

 

But unknown to you, someone is waiting for you just outside the gym of Karasuno.

 

* * *

  
Author's note:  
  
Thank you so much for supporting this story! Love lots. - Mrs. Oikawa / Dopestgal


	11. |10| Left behind

  
"Look who's here."

  
"Never in my wildest dreams would I think that the queen will stoop down in her throne to become a crow. Got lost your skills?" 

  
Great. So great. You never thought that practicing alone will lead you to them. What is your ex-captain and her henchwomen doing in Karasuno? Truth to be told, Karasuno's girls volleyball team isn't that great. You didn't even heard the name Karasuno in a Girls National Volleyball Tournament except the boys team. You knew that your captain has skills, so why?

 

"W-Why... Why are you here? You should be in Shiratorizawa, r-right, Hana?" It suprise you that you're stuttering. What made you scared of her? 

  
"Wanna know the truth huh, Queen?" She gritted her teeth while she walk towards you. You really don't understand why she look more pissed.

  
_Run away._   


  
You didn't listen to what your instinct tell you to do. Instead, you're just standing right there watching every move that your ex-captain would do. She picked up the ball right under her toes and threw it at you which you caught perfectly. "One on one. You serve first."

  
Is she challenging you? Before you speak, she got in her position on the other side of the court. "The first one who reach five points will be the winner. The points will be determine if the receiver receives it perfectly or not."

 

  
You guessed that there's no other way to escape this mess knowing your captain is a spoiled-brat, you decide to compelled.

  
You position yourself in the position you assumed the best position to serve. You sighed as you keep dribbling the ball. Finally, you stop dribbling and put the ball in you forehead, a habit which you always did every time you will serve. A habit which helps you to calmed your nerves while maintaining your concentration and composure, but now as you inhaled the smell of the rubber of the ball you're holding, your nerves didn't even calmed even for a second nor your heart that beats faster and faster as time goes by.  
You exhaled trying to ignore your nerves and forcing yourself to concentrate even if your body is rebelling against you. Why are you feeling this way? Are you just excited because after such a long time someone gives you the feeling of "challenge"? Or Is your body knew already what will be the outcome?

  
Pushing everything in your mind aside,  you throw the ball in the air as you get into your attack position, a thought suddenly popped in your mind: _Where should I hit the ball?_  
Panic quickly spread in your mind but your concentration still unaffected. You decided to hit it right infront of her but when you about to hit the ball, your instinct kicks in.

  
_Hit left._   


  
Yet... You didn't **listen**.

  
You watch as the ball flew away towards your captain but instead of receiving it, she just watch it fall on the ground. You saw the smirk forming in her lips as her gaze turned from the ball to you. "One point for you, _Queen._ "

  
Your face grimaced when you hear that nickname again. It really disgust you when someone called you 'Queen.' When infact you knew yourself, you are nothing. You aren't happy either about the point you got because that point is nothing more than just a pity point to prove that she's now stronger like you.

  
One of her henchwomen gave a ball to her then while holding the ball, she pointed her index finger. "Watch."

  
You knitted your eyebrows as you began to feel confused, why did she position herself away from the line? That position is not for overhand serves she always does during your middle school year but that position is for—

  
"A jump serve." You muttered to yourself while feeling a little uneasiness. The only one who knew how to do jump serve in your team back then, was you. Did she learn it by herself? Or did someone teach her?

  
Your thoughts were interrupted when she tossed the ball in the air. You watched her run. matching the ball, she jumped high, so high that it took your breath away.

  
_To your left._   


  
This time you let yourself listen to your instinct and crouch you body to your left. You position your arms ready for receiving but you receive nothing. You watch the ball flying just beside your face. So fast and so strong that you even felt the swooshing when it nearly touch your face.

  
"Shit." You said as you turned your head, still watching the ball smacked the floor then it fly away again. You looked horrified because there's no way your instinct could've got it wrong. Then how... How did you missed it?

  
"One point for me. Still wants to continue, Queen?" She smirked knowing you look pathetic right now. You clicked your tongue in annoyance and get another ball. You position yourself again in the spot where you serve earlier.

  
You kneeled, feeling devasted as the ball that you missed to receive rolling besides you. They laughed so wickedly, so devishly that if you got a chance to tape their mouth you will going to do it sooner than later but your body froze in defeat.

  
1-5

  
You lost the match. You didn't even got a chance to received her serves because you missed it, every single one of them. Even your serves didn't work. She received it perfectly and you suddenly asked where the hell you made a mistake.

  
"See, I've gotten stronger. Stronger than the genius of Kitagawa Daiichi. Stronger than the so-called Queen who got invitation from Japan U-19 Women's Volleyball Team right after the team won in the nationals. Stronger than _you_." She hissed. You didn't turn your head but you can feel that she was walking slowly towards you.

  
"Now I wonder..." She stopped infront of you which made you shivered down the spine. "Why Shiratorizawa doesn't want me? Why the hell do they still want you?"

  
**"Because of your attitude."**   


  
She looked horrified as you wonder who the hell is that person. A deep raspy voice came from behind you, whom obviously was walking towards you. You slowly turned around but you were a little late because the only thing you saw is a pair of dark pink jagger pants.

  
"U-Ushijima-senpai." You heard your ex-captain stuttered as she say you assumed to be the name of the guy behind you. You quickly jerked up and you see a pair of dark green eyes towering over you. Even if those were stern gaze, you can't help but feel ease while staring at him.

  
"Don't blame everything to her, Kurohime. When infact it is your own fault why you didn't get picked in our school." He said so casually. Even if you didn't need help. He still help you stand up by pulling you gently. Now, you can see fully how this guy tall is, how this guy have big muscles is. But still, his eyes is still gentle as he look over you. "Let's go."

  
"Wha—" Before you even protest he pulled you out from the gym. You look so confuse but you still didn't mind to be pulled by him. You're mind wanders at the words of your ex-captain back then. Ushijima? That's his name, isn't?

  
He abruptly stopped infront of school's gate and then he face you. "Hey."

  
"H-Hey." You stuttered as you try to look at his stern cold eyes. His eyes really look like an eagle that always watching his prey and if he found an opening he'll grab that chance to kill it. And that's what your feeling right now.

  
"Are you okay?" It caught off you guard when you heard his voice. What a gentle voice considering he's like a grown-up adult. You thought as you nodded. 

  
"Uhh.. Thank you for uhh.. saving me back then." You mentally slapped your face for being pathetic right now. Well, who would not? After you lost, a stranger saves you... Wait, is he really stranger?

  
Ushijima tensed when you suddenly looked directly at him without any fidgeting your clothes. Your blank stare made him shiver. He wanted to avoid your gaze because he felt like that  you would find out what his dark secrets in his life were but no, there's something in you that he can't let himself to avoid your gaze. 

  
"Ushijima... Ushijima Wakatoshi." His heart skipped a beat as his name escaped from your lips. He nodded as the atmosphere gets worse. A minute seems like forever has passed but there's no one dare to talk until... "Ah! You're the one I saw in the gym playing against other talented players. Uhh.. I think it was way back when I got invited in All-Japan Youth Intensive Training Camp and the head coach introduced me with everyone. Of course, I end up declining the offer after that day. Hahaha!"

  
He looked at you with awe. How can you break the cold awkward atmosphere in just a blink of an eye? Maybe that was one of your talent and well yeah... He got another reason to admire you. "Well, yes. I'm glad you remember me."

  
"So, are you still practicing with them?" You tried to sound naturally but there's still hint of fear in your voice, but luckily Ushijima didn't notice it.

"Actually, I am one of the representative of Japan." You wanted to say he was a badass one but no. The fear of getting the attention of Japan U-19 organization is a nightmare.

You still weren't ready to get their attention because you wanted to focus yourself first in the team you're coaching. Yeah, you could turn down their offer but you bet Coach Ukai or the team will let you join, because more attention means more people will voluntary gives money to the team, and if you have more experience or knowledge then more awesome plays for the team.

  
"T-That's good. Haha. Uhh, I'll better go. T-Thanks." You tried to escape but a hand stopped you from getting nowhere. 

  
"Sorry. I should have realize that you don't want to be a part of that intensive training camp. But I won't tell anyone, you're here." He said it sincerely and you felt like he's telling you the truth. You felt at ease but you still didn't let your guard down.

  
"So, you know me?" Your expression gradually change from being a shy cute girl to a girl who can kill anyone just by her stare.

He chuckled to himself as he nodded. _She really is Seijuro's twin. No doubt about that_ He thought to himself. "Although, I never had time to watch your previous matches but I heard that you're a really good player. So, I thought about going to check out on you."  
  
Even though Ushijima sounds like he is telling the truth, his statement was nothing but a lie. Sure, he really admired that you're a good player but he really never watched you play. Although, he once had time to watched your previous match. That was when your first match in nationals. He shouldn't bother himself to watch a stranger's match but when you entered that venue, you caught his attention. You walked as if telling the people inside the venue that you're going to win. You had this unwavering confidence that couldn't match with anyone. Sure, it sounds cliché and overpowered but when he watched your team's first match it shocked him, you're not even a starter player.

  
You knew he's lying but you didn't push the topic any further. Instead, you continue to interrogate him. "How did you found out that I am here?"

  
"Purely an instinct. I thought that since Kurohime--- your ex-captain, is here, I might find you here." The atmosphere gradually gets worst as you gazed at him searching for something, something that might tell you if he's lying. And this takes Ushijima's breath away because you really remind him of Seijuro.

  
"Okay." You said it plainly. You looked at your watch thinking the two idiots taking supplementary exams were finished by now. You look at him and smiled. "I know we're in an awkward position but yeah, thank you for not selling me to Japan U-19 organization if ever and for saving me back then."

  
"Don't mind it."

  
"Well then, I'll be better off. Some people are waiting for me." You smiled for the last time as you waved at him and start running off.

  
Little did you know, the two finished their exam a bit earlier and completely forgot about you and now they're racing their way to the van. You arrived at the meeting place but you saw the most horrifying scene that you didn't expect to happen.

  
The van was running so fast that it was even impossible for you to catch up. Yep, they left you behind.

  
"THOSE TWO IDIOT! HOW COULD THEY LEAVE ME! THEY'RE SO... UGH!"  
  


* * *

  
  
The first day of the training camp was about to end after Fukurodani and the other team who got invited other than Karasuno's practice match. Hinata and Kageyama... No, the whole team was in deeply worried about their assistant coach. It was already 7:30pm and it's freaking raining outside!

  
"What if she got lost? What if a mafia suddenly kidnaps her? Or an alien adopts her? Coaaaaach!" Hinata cried as he looked like person who would  breakdown in tears anytime soon. Well, truth to be told the whole team realized it just now that you're missing when Yamaguchi accidentally mentioned your name just to tease Tsukishima and the rest was history.

  
"Don't be so dumb, dumbass. She's a grown lady." Kageyama managed say in a calm voice, but in reality, he was going to breakdown in any second like Hinata. Well, it was their fault anyway.

  
"Why does the crows seem to be in a bad mood... Hmm?" Kuroo teases them as he walk up to the team.

  
"Well... [Firstname]---" Hinata got cut off when the door of the gymnasium suddenly bang the wall revealing a soaking wet girl wearing Karasuno's uniform. Her [hair color] hair covered her whole face that's why, no one recognize her. Well, except to the team who looks so horrified right now. The whole gym felt quiet.

  
"Miss, I think you are entering a wrong gym---" Lev said so casually but you cut him off.

  
"No. I'm not." You coldly said as you whipped your hair to the back. You titled your head while glaring so cold as ice in the two volleyball idiot that left you behind. "And I'm here to punish, Shouyou and Tobio."

  
The moment you called them by their first name without suffixes, they knew for sure that they'll going to heaven anytime now. You walked so slowly savoring every moment while you haven't removed your glare to the two guys who is now shivering with fears. 

  
You stopped in front of them who is now going to faint because they really look pale but you didn't care about it for you was so upset that they dare to leave you behind and let you soak in the rain. "Shouyou. Tobio. Are you---"  
  
"[Firstname]..."

  
This time it was you got interrupt by someone. You're running out of patience and interrupting you was like that person was asking for his own grave. You quickly turned around to face that person and give him whatever he wants but the moment you turned around, the moment everything becomes blur.

  
_Why Is Oikawa here?_


	12. First day of Training camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While [Firstname] got left behind, what is happening inside Tokyo training camp?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:  
> This chapter is not the continuation of the chapter 10. This mainly focus in the arrival of different teams in Tokyo for the training camp while Hinata, Kageyema and you was not yet arrive in Tokyo. In short, it was the boys (that are in Tokyo)'s point of view.

Everything had just turned into white and black. Little did the Karasuno team know that the other team got invited in this away games was none other than Seijou nor the latter. What was even more even suprising was that even the old teams, such as Nekoma and Fukurodani, didn't know that Aoba Johsai was the other team. Well, of course they are glad that a powerhouse like them got invited because that meant more strong teams to play with and that means they have more chances of getting stronger, but that's not what they were most surprised about.  
  
  
"[Lastname]?! What are you doing here?!" Bokuto shouts at the second year middle blocker of Aoba Johsai who was quietly unpacking his bag.  
  
"Uhh... Training?" Seijuro boringly replied without glancing at the other. Of course, Bokuto looked around to see if you are with them because when Seijuro is here, there's a high chance that you were here too.  
  
"What's up, Bokuto? You look like an owl." Kuroo teased his childhood friend as he walked up to him.  
  
"I don't know if I should feel proud or insulted." Bokuto retorted.  
  
"Be proud I---" Kuroo stopped when he saw Seijuro quietly leaving them like a ghost but, oh well, no one could escape from the eyes of the cat. "Seijuro? You.. YOU ARE HERE?!"  
  
"Late reaction, eh?" Bokuto had tried to tease Kuroo but all he receive was a glare and he runs up to the middle blocker of Seijou who was fighting himself not to be on 'asshole' mode. The latter was literally not in himself today, well he was always not in himself, but the fact that he can't see his twin sister together with Karasuno made him go crazy. What the hell was his twin even doing?!  
  
"Why does everyone seem so excited about seeing me here?" Seijuro had said it like it was the most disgusting thing in world. There's nothing to be excited about. It was just him and these two met him a day before.  
  
"Because you're here!"  
  
"Because you're not with [Firstname]!"  
  
Kuroo glared at Bokuto for being so obvious that he only cared for you. He too, questions himself; Why was   
  
Seijuro here while you are not here. When did Seijuro ever leave you alone? And that alone makes everything so weird.  
  
Seijuro sighed. Even these two were so weird and loud, they were all in the same page. They always worry and care about you. "You do know that she didn't attend Aoba Johsai, don't you?"  
  
"SHE DIDN'T?!" Bokuto shouts earning him a smack from Kuroo. How could this owl forget about that when infact you had told them just a day before?  
  
It was Kuroo's turned to sigh and face Seijuro. "Well, we do, but she didn't tell what school she's attending."   
  
Kuroo paused as he remembered something, a question that he always wanted to ask. "You missed each other right? So how can you allow her to attend another school? I mean, shouldn't you decline her and force her in Aob—"   
  
He stopped himself midway when he notice how the guy's aura infront of him changed into something he never felt until today.   
  
"Don't ask something stupid. You know the answer, Tetsurō."  
  
And for the first time ever, Oikawa was not in the mood for greetings. Just thinking that they're in the same training camp with Karasuno made his mood drop to a negative. Sure, he got greeted by everyone else because it was his job as a captain, but after that, he didn't talk, it was as if his voice was gone. Permanently.  
  
  
"What's up with you? You've been in a foul mood." Iwaizumi asked him while changing from his uniform to practice attire.  
  
"I really don't know, Iwa-chan. Maybe because I hate the fact that Karasuno is here!" He pouted. Iwaizumi has this urge to remove Oikawa's lips from his face but prevented himself from doing so. Oh mighty Iwaizumi, what a good bestfriend you are.  
  
  
"Still, it was your own damn fault Shittykawa, for not checking the teams who are participating in this camp." Oikawa rolled his eyes as he puff his cheeks. When you come to think of it, there's no harm training with Karasuno, but why is he in such bad mood today? He really didn't understand why himself.  
  
After the two finished changing,  
Oikawa exited the locker room with Iwaizumi. Even with his foul mood, he would never miss to appreciate how big the gym of Shinzhen High was. It was bigger than they have in Seijou. Teams except Karasuno were new to him. Even the tactics they're using is now incomparable to the other teams in Miyagi. No wonder, they're so lucky to be part of this training camp.   
  
But, just a few miles away something caught in his eyes. Someone, no two males were messing with Seijuro, as in literally. On top of it, those people were not even afraid of those cold eyes and sharp tongue.   
  
Wait, the other one with owl-like hair, he's in Pakkurodani or was it Furukodani? Whatever it is, Oikawa knew that he's captain, and his name was... Bokuto Kotarō, right? He remembered it because it was too familiar to him. And so was the same case with the name Kuroo Tetsurō, the other guy. When and where did he hear those names, again? He have this hunch that he heard those name from the past and not because in this camp.   
  
"Is it just me or is the freak duo not here?" Iwaizumi asked to no one in particular, but Oikawa still turned around to the spot where the Karasuno were having their warm up.  
  
"I heard that they're taking supplementary exams." Oikawa said.   
  
Before they could even start a new conversation, their coaches started to shout and command them to gather. Everyone obeyed, except for Seijuro who was being strangled by Bokuto.  
  
"[Lastname], what the hell are you doing?! Come here. Now." Coach Irihata said irritably as the whole team watched their middle blocker trying to escape from the clutches of an owl.  
  
"KOTARŌ! GET AWAY FROM ME!!" Seijou stiffens when they heard Seijuro shouts because they knew that there's only one meaning behind that, he was getting angry.   
  
Of course, for someone who spend his childhood years with this monster, he knew what this guy's definition of real angry was. "Don't wanna! Say what school she's attending first! Hey, Kuroo! Help me not give Seijuro a chance to escape from mighty Boku—"  
  
"Meh. Too lazy." Kuroo averted his gaze from Bokuto and faking that he didn't heard anything, but his gaze locked on the certain blonde from their rival team who look like he knew the answer from the beginning.  
  
"Be right back."  
  
"What? Are you just gonna leave me—" Bokuto abruptly stop when he felt a force trying to separate him from Seijuro.  
  
"Bokuto-san, we need to warm up. Our first match is with them." Akaashi said as he successfully separated his captain from Seijuro. It did not take a long time to met Seijuro gaze with his. "Hello Sei."  
  
Seijuro only noded but Akaashi didn't mind. Instead he continued,"Only Kiyoomi is missing and then we're complete."  
  
This time it, was Seijuro's turn to avert his gaze and try to run away from the scene. "Uhh yeah... Gotta go."  
  
"Did you two uhh.. Fight back then?" Bokuto shyly questioned his vice-captain as they walk to their team.  
  
"No."  
  
Bokuto wanted to ask some more questions but he knew that he shouldn't. _Maybe it's more complicated than I thought it would be._ He thought to himself.  
  
Kuroo was supposed to walk to Tsukishima when Kenma popped infront of him. And like Bokuto, he also need to stop fooling around and go back to practice. Otherwise, he was going to meet hell.  
  
He sighed as he go back to work. "Seems even fate doesn't want me to know where [Firstname] is..."  
  
"You'll be shock if you knew." Kenma said as he give Lev a toss. Kuroo quickly turned around to him.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Nothing. Go back to work. Coach Nekomata is glaring at you." Just like Kenma said, he saw their coach glaring at him to the point he felt the deadly aura around him. Oh no, the cat leader is in fury mode.

* * *

  
  
  
Win here. Lose there. Those who lost needed to do punishment while winners have prizes. Karasuno on the other hand, is on the receiving end. Not a single time did they win. Except when the two freak duo has arrived.  
  
The look so excited just like their team while they're changing. They're so excited that they forgot someone.  
  
**You**.  
  
Well, except for the person who deeply care about you. "Just where the hell is she?!" Seijuro hissed as he looked around to find his twin sister. Yet, you're not around.  
  
"Is there something wrong, [Lastname]?" Iwaizumi asks him. He was about to say 'no' when he realize he can use this thing to find you.  
  
"Actually Iwaizumi-san, I'm really not feeling well. A relative of mine, just died a couple of days ago. That's why I—" He consciously stop himself to make his statement more convincing.  
  
"Okay then. Just rest. I'll talk to Oikawa. If there's anything you need just say." Seijuro prevented himself from sighing and to not show that he was relieved, instead he just nodded and walked away. He fetch his phone from his bag but before he exited the gym, he heard a certain ginger-head shout at the top of his lungs.  
  
"AOBA JOHSAI IS HERE?!"  
  
He sighed. He began to wonder how on earth you could handle such a noisy team? Considering it was you, he knew you had a little patient.  
  
He ran around the school, hoping he'll bump into you. But there was no sign of you. He tried to call you but cannot be reach. He was running out of patient as the sky warning him,  
that any minute now, the rain will pour.   
  
"Damn it."  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Oikawa never expected that this training camp was composed of teams with monsters in it. He almost broke in the middle of the match because his stamina was running Low, yet their opponents seems have infinite stamina.  
  
"Chibi-chan and Tobio-chan were  
giving me a headache but with the addition of those damn cats' defense and that loud, idiotic owl was hell for me." Oikawa complained as he wiped his face.  
  
"Wow, our great Oikawa is complaining how hard a training camp is. I thought you were one of them." Hanamaki teases him while drinking in his bottle.  
  
"What do you mean one of them?"   
  
"You know, a monster." Instead Hanamaki, Iwaizumi answered him. He was about to comment how Iwaizumi acknowledge him but he heard someone's shout.  
  
"What if she got lost? What if a mafia suddenly kidnaps her? Or an alien adopts her? Coaaaaach!" Hinata cried as he looked like person who would breakdown in tears anytime soon.   
  
She? A girl? Who's she? Oikawa asks himself but before he starts to interrogate someone, the door of the gym reveal the answer.  
  
A soaking wet girl wearing Karasuno's uniform. Her [hair color] hair covered her whole face. He can't recognized her, but he did have this hunch that he knew who she was.  
  
As the girl whipped her hair back, the familiar [skin color] skin, those red wet lips met everyone's eyes. Yet, her [eye color] eyes only fixed to the two freak duo across the room.  
  
And just like everyone else, Iwaizumi's breath seems gone away and the time seems to stopped. He was about to hold her but his body hasn't yet recovered from the shock. Until the girl just passed him without glancing on his way. Yet, he still smell her scent. The scent that remind him the girl he knew from Kitagawa Daiichi.  
  
_The scent. It was her. It was really her... And she was here._  
  
When he finally recovered from the shock, he quickly turned around to find her, but he was beaten by someone who also dear to him.  
  
"[Firstname]..."  
  


And with that, he realized _his place_


	13. Reunited once more.

_Why is Oikawa here?_

  
The thought repeated like a cycle in your mind. The clock seemed to have stopped as it left you breathless. Your body froze and your stare didn't leave those chocolate-brown eyes that stared at back at you. You almost forgot the reason you were here when suddenly a familiar voice shouts and heading towards you.

"[Nickname]-chaaaaaan!"

  
"Geh!" Your thoughts abruptly stopped as you saw Bokuto running towards you with his practice shirt in his hand, leaving him shirtless. You caught Kenma's stare as he mouthed 'wet' and pointed at his own jersey, which made you look down at your own blouse as well. Not more than a second your face can now be compared to tomato because of how red it was.

  
"Here." Bokuto stepped in front of you with an achievement smile all over his face as he gave his shirt to you but instead of taking it, your face became redder because a guy suddenly popped out of nowhere infront of you without any shirt on.

  
"Don't..."

  
"Hmm? What is it, [nickname]-chan?" Bokuto questions you so innocently.

  
"DON'T YOU DARE POP OUT OF NOWHERE INFRONT OF ME SHIRTLESS, YOU PERVERTED OWL!!!" You covered your chest as you give Bokuto a hard slap which made him fall in the ground.

  
"That's your reason why you slap me so hard?!" Bokuto retorted as his left hand covered the spot you slapped.

  
"S-Shut up!" You said as you backed away from Bokuto, getting ready to dash out of the gym, but before you got to turn around,  a pair of gentle hands wrapped you in a towel.

  
"You're gonna catch a cold if you're just gonna stand there."

  
You quickly turned around to the person who wrapped you with towel and yes, you almost grumbled when you saw who that person is. You literally forgot that it was the start of the training camp, which meant you didn't expect it was Kuroo who wrapped you with the towel.

  
"Thank you, Mr. Kuroo." You said plainly but there's still a hint of tease.

  
"You're always welcome---" Kuroo paused, as he remove his gaze at you and turn to the owl who looked at Kuroo in envy. His teasing geniune smile turned into a 'haha-I-won-bitch' smirk. "Ms. [Lastname]"

  
"Hey! Hey! Hey! You're cheating, Kuroo!" Bokuto got up quickly and confronted Kuroo.

  
"How can you call that cheating? I'm just showing my gentleman side."

  
You stepped backwards while listening to your childhood bestfriends conversation. These type of conversations are not new to you since whenever or wherever these two got a chance to talk together, it always turns out like this. So really, this is just a basic conversation of Kuroo Tetsurō and Bokuto Kotarō.

  
"Don't wander around in a cage full of lions if you're showing your weaknesses."

  
You quickly turned around to the person who just spoke behind you and yes, you almost fainted when you saw who that person is. It's none other than your crush, Akaashi Keiji.

  
"Hello, [Lastname]-san." He slightly smiled at you but all you can return is a simple nod. He then turned his gaze to the two bickering infront of you both. He chuckled and said, "Your expression tells that this is not new to you. Got accustomed to them, eh?"

  
You grumbled again and forget that it was your crush who is standing beside you. "Well, if you're gonna compare it to our daily routine, this situation is really just like waking up in the morning. Who would not get accustomed when since our childhood days, they're always like that."

  
"Still, you need to change now, like Kuroo said you'll gonna catch a cold."

  
You turned to him, and was about to confess that you didn't know where is the shower room, and that you almost lost here earlier, when you hear a heavy footstep walking towards you and the dark aura emanating from that owner's footstep. If you made the gym feel quiet, this person made the atmosphere worse.

  
You, including your childhood bestfriends turned around from that source of energy. You didn't believe your eyes as your body froze right in your spot. This time, you knew that you'll experience hell. Why for all the things you need to predict, you didn't predict that he was here?! Why for all the things you need forgot, you forgot your twin brother?! Away games, new shoes for practicing, going to Tokyo. He was giving hints and yet you were---

  
"Hey."

  
Your thoughts stopped when a wet Seijuro stopped infront of you and you sweat dropped on your spot. He might no.. He definitely 100% saw everything and reasoning with him right now was definitely not a good choice. "Hi, Sei-chan---"

  
He interrupted you by pulling your arm and giving you some keys. He looked at you as he gave you the sweetest smile he ever give. "Go change now. My room is on the third floor, second to the last."

  
_This is not good. This is not good._

  
Your mind started to panic as you quietly nodded. You passed him as you quickly ran away from the current situation as fast as you can. You've never seen Seijuro as pissed as like that before. You didn't know if you should feel glad that you could escape the hell or feel bad for your friends. You stopped at the door and turned around to check your friends. You caught a glimpse of Kuroo's and Bokuto's eyes, who both look like they were going to run away, too. You muttered a 'sorry' to them because you felt so helpless right now. You quietly exited the gym and head towards to the room that your twin had mentioned.

 

* * *

  
After you left, silence envelopes the gym again. A really scary awkward silent. Everyone is looking at the silent Seijuro. Eventually, the said person moves yet the weird thing is that he goes in the center. He look around and met everyone eyes. He then, smile that takes your breath away not because it was beautiful but because it is full of wickedness.

  
"Everyone, please forget what you all saw, okay?" He stopped smiling yet it was converted to his most coldest expression. "Or I'll kill you all."

  
And with that, everyone is **dead**.

 

* * *

  
"I look so... ugh." You said to yourself as you look disgusted at the mirror doing some random poses. If someone ever sees you, they thought you possess by some weird spirit. Wearing an oversized shirt with your twin brother's boxer under it makes you not want to leave his room and stay there for the rest of your life. How dare Seijuro commands you to go here and made you to change with what? with his clothes?! 

  
"What's wrong [Firstname]? Isn't you're accustomed revealing your thighs since volleyball uniforms are short as this?" You tried to convince yourself but you still end up groaning. There's no issue to wear your twin's clothes since basically he is a family but walking around the school with full of boys, is definitely another issue.

  
"[Firstname]-san?" Your thoughts interrupt when you heard a familiar voice behind the door. You sigh, defeated. Even the first day of training camp has come to an end, your work as an assistant coach is not yet done. That's why maybe your team's outstanding libero is coming to fetch you.

  
You walk away from the mirror and get your wet clothes that's in the plastic bag, and open the door. "Hello, Noya---"You didn't finish your sentence when you saw the shocking face of Nishinoya and oh... Tanaka is here, too.

  
"What's with that look?"

  
"WHY ARE YOU WEARING A REVEALING CLOTHES, [FIRSTNAME]-SAN?! YOU'LL CATCH THOSE PREDATORS EYES AND PREY YOU!!!" Even Nishinoya and Tanaka doesn't match with each other when they said that, you can clearly understand what they say. You growled, remembering what you're wearing right now. Yet, instead of complaining you just changed the topic.

  
"What you two, doing here? Did Coach Ukai commands you both to fetch me?" You three starts to walk but you can notice that they look like an owl because they're on high alert and keeps looking around. You mentally giggled to yourself on how these two are so over-protective.

  
"Nah. We're here to our own accord. We want you to look and train us." Nishinoya said in a calm matter.

  
"No worries, Noya-san. It's my job anyways. Actually, after I changed into umm... some decent clothes, It's my plan to go in the gym. You know, to make up for being late." Well, it's not your fault you're late but it still doesn't change the fact that you missed the whole first day of this training camp.

  
"I just wondering [Firstname]-san, how did you know the middle blocker guy from Aoba Johsai?" Tanaka asked you as you three turned around the corner and found the staircase that leads to ground floor.

  
"He's my twin brother." You plainly said without a doubt but the two boys besides you jumped which makes you grab the railings of the stair because of the shock.

  
"Your twin? For real?!" They said it in unison and you just nod.

  
"That's why you two have the same last name." Nishinoya said to no one in particular.

  
"But they aren't even look the same. Except for the hair and—" Tanaka look at you closely, examining every corner of your face which made you feel awkward. "—The eyes."

  
You turned your head away to avoid any awkward skinship but Tanaka doesn't even care to notice. "Well, that's ain't knew to me. They said that I look like my father and Sei-chan looks like my mother. Except the eyes, whom we didn't get from our parents."

  
"Hmm.. But why are you telling these information to us now? Shouldn't you tell this a bit sooner?" Nishinoya asked you.

  
"This kind of information is not necessary. Whether we are related to each other or not, it still doesn't change the fact that they are our enemies, right?" You stated as if it was obvious.

  
"Speaking of which [Firstname]-san..."

  
"What is it Tanaka?" You asked as you three reached the ground floor. 

  
"Why did you join Karasuno instead of Aoba Johsai?" 

  
You stopped in your tracks. You knew this time will come but up until now you haven't come up with an idea why did you join Karasuno. Is it because you want to challenge Seijuro? To be reunited with your two childhood bestfriends in the court?

  
Or just avoiding your biggest nightmare?

  
"[Firstname]-san?" Tanaka asked you worriedly and was about to check on you but fortunately, you found your voice.

  
"I don't know..." The two second-year bestfriends look at each other as if doesn't understand what you're saying, but you still continue to talk.

  
"I'm still finding that reason but I must say that I didn't regret transferring in Karasuno and join your club!"

  
"Nice speech you got there, assistant coach." You three quickly turned around to the owner of that voice and found Coach Ukai standing infront of the opened gym doors with lots of papers in his hands. And by the time you saw those papers, you've got an idea what's that for. 

  
_Ugh, more paperworks._ You thought to yourself.

  
"These papers are the records of the games we did earlier." Coach Ukai said while giving the stack of papers to you. "I want you to come up a training menu by tomorrow. The menu you gave to me yesterday is not fitted for this environment. Also, please look for our members weaknesses, so that we can eliminate it. I wrote also my suggestion there to help you with the ideas. If you have any question just text me."

  
"Yes coach..." You lazily said as you look at the papers in your hands. Now, you're doubting your words that you said just a while ago. Being the assistant coach of Coach Ukai was difficult and tiring.

  
"And what do you think you're wearing?!" Seijuro asked you with an annoyed expression which made you feel annoyed too.

  
"And who do you think that made me goes to your room and say change my clothes?!" You fight back as you two glared each other. 

  
Of course, Kuroo being the oldest, saw you two bickering in the corner of the gym. He sighs as he gets his PE pants and made you wear it, "Done. Now stop bickering with each other. You're making the atmosphere worse with your both devilish aura."

  
Seijuro just keep glaring at you and you just roll your eyes and made your way to Karasuno. Just why the hell your twin brother isn't in his right mind?! Isn't he's a bit overprotective and make every small things worse?! It was so new to you to see that a guy named Seijuro was so lost right now which for you, he is the most organized person both physically and mentally.

 

* * *

  
"Shou-chan, your form is wrong. It should be like this! Tanaka, what the hell are you doing?! Noya-san, stop messing around with our first years! YAH! LAZY BLONDE STICK-MAN GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!!!" You facepalm yourself thinking that the whole team is disorganized. You never thought that they are so hyperactive after practice. Where did they get those stamina? Coach Ukai must always be in hell coaching them. That's why he purposely left you to look out for them.  
  
"You're going to get wrinkles if you keep furrowing your eyebrows like that." You turne around to sew Sugawara smiling at you. You sighed and was about to spea but he beat you into it. "Let Daichi handle it."  
  
Afte he said that you quickly look around to find Daichi, yet you find him scolding everyone with an intimidating aura around him. Even Tsukishima who doesn't listen to everyone got on his knees. "I guess I still have lots to learn."  
  
Sugawara nodded in agreement. You two walk up to them yet instead of just listening to Daichi, you go beside him. "Don't let Daichi-san get angry." You tease them.  
  
"Yeah, but we will mess with you." Tsukishima shot back with smug smile on face which automatically removed your teasing smile.  
  
"YAH!" You shouted, unable to think what should you throw back at Tsukishima. Everyone laughed at your antics which made you look at them and pouted. "What?!"  
  
"You really look like a child that's having a tantrums." Nishinoya commented as he died in laughter.  
  
"Noya-san!!!"  
  
"I never thought that [Lastname] has a child personality." Yamaguchi added which made you raise your white flag, defeated. These boys really...  
  
"Okay okay. Let's stop guys. Our child named [Lastname] [Firstname] will about to cry." Daichi look at you with a teasing grin all over his face.  
  
"You too, Daichi-san?!" Your statement with defeated tone made everyone roll in the floor. This is it. You vow to yourself that you're gonna have your revenge to the team.  
  
"Anyways, how about let's end this night and grab meat buns?" Sugawara interrupted them. You're against to that idea since they haven't practice anything especially their receives but Sugawara seems read your mind.   
  
"Since everyone doesn't in the mood to practice. Let's give them this night to fool around..." He paused as he lean onto your ear. "And give them a hell tomorrow. Then you can get your revenge to them." You mouthed an 'o' as you nodded in agreement with his devilish suggestion.  
  
"Okay. Feel free to go." You said with confidence. Everyone doesn't notice your smirk except for the person who always mess with you.  
  
"YEHEY! MEAT BUNS!" Hinata sang as he lead the team out of the gym.  
  
Tsukishima who stays, walk up to you and smiles, "You'll not gonna get your revenge because I'm still here."  
  
Before you could come up with an idea he leaves you behind. "Yah! Come back here!!! Aish, that guy really!" You hissed as you get the pile of paper in the floor and follow them.  
  
"So... She really is Karasuno's assistant coach." Yaku said as he no, they watch Karasuno including you left the gym.  
  
"Why she join Karasuno's volleyball club and be their coach?! Why she didn't do it while she was here in Nekoma?!" Yamamoto cries, defeated.  
  
"Hmmp! I hate her for not telling it to us." Bokuto said while having tantrums. Akaashi sighed as he remembered what Nishinoya said to you. If you are like a child having tantrums then Bokuto was definitely a child.  
  
Kuroo who was silently interpreting what Kenma said to him earlier made everything makes sense. So Kenma knew all along. I wonder if Hinata tells about her. He thought.   
  
He look around to find Seijuro who was chatting with his teammates. Another reason why this day was full of suprises. He never thought Seijuro will play volleyball again— wait, no, let me rephrase. He never thought he'll gonna watch Seijuro playing with the guy that made someone who he treasure the most, broke.  
  
"Just what's happening in the world?" He silently cursed.  
  
"Shou-chan?" You said as you sit besides him in th front of the store while the others are busy picking whatever they want to. Your worries starts to piled up when Hinata just stares at you and sighed. "What's wrong?"  
  
"The guy from Shinzen... Manage to touch it."  
  
"T-touch what?" You prevent yourself from blushing because dirty thoughts rapidly invading your mind. Damn mind.  
  
"The ball. When we fought them earlier... They're able to keep up with quick attack." You wanted to react or say something to encourage him but apparently there's nothing in your mind. "Date Tech, Seijou, and Inouka from Nekoma... Quick attacks won't keep working to strong opponents after all."  
  
"Shou-chan..."  
  
"At this rate there's nothing to change. I want to get stronger." He plainly said as he look up in the darkest sky. But what made you feel so cold even if the temperature is high right now, is the little sunshine's eyes besides you.   
  
"I want to get stronger, [Firstname]"  
  
Five words that you also said a couple of years ago. Five words that your greedy self said to yourself. Five words that break the team's balance. "Shou-chan... I—"  
  
"Hinata, [Lastname]... Here's your meat buns." Ennoshita said as he gave meat buns to each one of you. The coldness in Hinata's eyes melt and replace by the joy that the meat buns made.  
  
_More coach work, I guess?_ You thought as you watch Hinata's munching his meat buns. _I need to watch over him. No need of repetition of the past._

 


	14. Second day

*Ring Ring*  
   
Your sleep had been interruped by the most annoying sound on Earth called  an alarm clock. Your hands immediately wandered to the top of your head to find the thing that was stopping your sleep and throw it off away into the galaxy. Unfortunately, before you could grab that clock, someone snatched it first. You quickly opened your eyes to see the person who had dared to snatched your alarm.  
"Good morning Sleepyhead. Time to wake up in hell."  
To think the person who woke you up, was the most annoying and hateful guy you knew. Yup, you knew this day will be the most annoying day ever.

* * *

  
   
"I REALLY HATE YOU TSU-KI-SHI-MA." It was already your 10th time you said that, but the tall, blonde, full-of-salt guy kept pretending you that you didn't exist. This guy's happiness was here to annoy the hell out of you.  
   
"Calm down, [Lastname]—"  
   
"How can I calm down when he interrupted my sleep?! How can I calm down when he keeps ignoring me?!" You barked at Yamaguchi, who's right behind you but instead of being afraid at you, he just laughed it off.  
   
"So you want Tsukki to focus only at you?" He said while looking at the two people in front of him. He wanted to smirk on how he managed to stop Tsukki in his tracks by just saying those words but nah, that will ruin the fun and everything.  
   
"YES!—Wait... What? NO! OF COURSE NOT!" You retorted as you walked away while glaring at Tsukishma. Why on Earth does she want Tsukishima's attention? She's better off without him! Hah!  
"Y-You want Stingkyshima's a-attention?" Hinata barely said, while tearing up, causing you to panic. You immediately grabbed a towel and wiped his tears. Since when did you become a mother? That was Sugawara's job!  
   
"No. I'm not. You're enough." You smiled brightly as you finished wiping him but instead of smiling back he just stared at you in awe with a super reddish cheeks.  
Before you even say anything, someone grabbed your clothes and pulled you away from Hinata, while the latter just stood there, completely shocked. "No flirting. Get back to work."  
   
"What? I'm not flirting with Hinata, Coach!" You pouted as he forced you to sit down and gave you a folder.  
"And what do you called that then?"  
"Uhh... Complimenting? Encouraging?" Coach Ukai just rolled his eyes and sits besides you. So, he had a bad day too huh? Like coach, like assistant coach?  
"Yeah yeah, encouraging or whatever. If you continue on being like that, you're going to make everything complicated for them." He muttered to himself but you still heard it. Before you speak, he continued. "Fortunately, you have your twin brother's back."  
   
"You're making me look like a dangerous person, Coach Ukai."  
   
"Yes, yes you are. Now get back to work and record everything in the play."  
   
“Aye aye captain.” You lazily said as you two watch the team do warmups.  


* * *

  
Not only the players, but  the coaches too in every team, except Coach Nekomata, was still star struck to see her. Although, you did frequently attend Fukurōdani Academy Group Training Camp while you were still in Nekoma, but you always kept your presence low. That’s why, they all looked so shocked. But now, as the time goes by, as they watched every move you take, you were becoming more and more ordinary person.  
“I thought she was extraordinary? So why she look… normal?” Mako Ōtaki, the manager of Shinzen High said.  
   
“Bokuto said, she wants herself to look normal as possible.” Coach Takeyuki Yamiji replied.  
   
“Is that even possible Coach Yamiji? As far as I remember, wherever she goes she has this aura."  
"Maybe she shut herself?” Manager Miyanoshita asked again, but all Coach Yamiji gave was a shrug.  
   
“Then there’s only one way to find out.” Coach Irihata cuts in their conversation while pressing the end button on his phone. Clearly he called someone who’s related to the girl they were talking.  


* * *

 

  
“Hmm ~ Hmm ~” You hummed as you looked at the bookshelf in front of you. Coach Ukai decided that you should review again all the volleyball rules and signs because you almost made the team disqualify earlier in the game because of your own doing. Luckily it was just a practice.  
  
You were almost done with picking the books that were related to volleyball when there was a book that caught your attention called “Serendipity.” Unfortunately, it was out of your reach. You put the books on the floor and was ready to jump when you saw a big hand reaching for that book.  
  
"You’re still as small as ever, [Lastname]" You immediately turned around to see who it is. And just what you think, it was your middleschool bestfriend.  
"Iwaizumi!" You throw yourself at the Seijou's ace's arms and he caught you surprisingly without breaking a sweat. You create a space between the both of you but you still hugging him. “And hey, I’m not that small!”  
But instead of answering, he pulls you again and this time he hugs you tighter. “I missed you…. Dwarf.”  
  
“I missed you too… Mr. No-girlfriend-since-birth.” ((Oh damn that must've hurt xD -Kenma)) You jokingly pushed him away and stuck your tongue out. He just laughed it off and gave you the book you wanted to get earlier. You picked up all the books on the floor but instead of carrying it, he voluntarily gets it in your arms. You registered the books you were going to borrow to the librarian and after that you exited the library with him.  
  
“So where are you or umm... we going now?” He awkwardly said but you didn’t notice it. Instead, you shrugged.  
  
“Garden? Room? Anywhere that I can study peacefully. Coach Ukai doesn't want me in the gym until I've studied the rules and signs in volleyball.”  
  
“Hell yeah. You almost made Karasuno disqualified in the game with overflowing fouls.” He laughed again. You pouted as you watched him laugh. Why everyone always want to mess with you? Well, at least Iwaizumi is more gentle that Tsukishima. Ugh, you remembered that asshole again. You freaking hate that tall, blonde, bag-full-of-salt guy. “Speaking of which, why are you in Karasuno? Shouldn't you be in Aoba Johsai together with your twin?”  
  
You averted your eyes, thinking that once you look at him, he’ll find out the answer. “Reasons.”  
  
“Ohh…” He mentally slap himself for asking such private question, when in fact, this was the first time he had a conversation with just only the two of you for such a long time. Thankfully, he wasn’t the only one who didn’t want to end the conversation.  
“So how are you, Zumi-chan?” You changed the topic as you kept looking around for the best spot to study.  
  
“Still babysitting the baby who will always love aliens.” You laugh as you remembered the only guy who you know that love aliens.  
  
“Ah! Tooru hasn’t changed one bit.” Iwaizumi stopped in his tracks but immediately keeps walking so that you wouldn’t notice what he was feeling right now. _Tooru. She still calling him that after---_  
   
“So, how is he?” You asked, but you still didn’t turn around to face him, which made him feel glad because he really couldn’t mask his feelings right now.  
  
“Good.” He plainly said but with a hint a jealousness. He still has a really long way to go to master the art of pretending.  
  
It caught him off guard when you stopped walking and started laughing. “Oh my gosh. Iwaizumi is jealous. Iwaizumi Hajime is freaking jealous! Hahaha!”  
  
“Hey! Stop laughing! It’s not funny! And I’m not jealous!” Iwaizumi retorted as he tried to stop you but he failed to do so.  
  
“Zumi-chan is jealous ~ Zumi-chan is jealous~” You sang as you skipped around him.  
  
"...what if I am," he mumbled quietly to himself.  
  
He didn't know it, but your hearing was far from ordinary. The words were carried over by the wind and you had heard them loud and clear. The figure that was skipping around him came to a halt, making Iwaizumi breathe in in relief when the pressure suffocating him lessened. He was too focused on calming his heart down that he never took notice of what you’re doing.  
  
But if he only turned around then, he would have noticed the pink dusting across your cheeks, the gleam in your [eye color] eyes, the slight tremble of your lower lip as you nibbled on it in thought...  
  
Sadly, Iwaizumi didn't.  


 

* * *

  
Author's Note:  
  
I'm sorry if there are lots of grammatical errors again. I don't have enough time to do proofreading because I'm quite busy right now. We have volleyball tournament next friday and I'm the team captain that's why the pressure is always following me. Please pray for us to win in the tournament. Haha! Thank you for waiting! -Dopestgal.  
  
Sorry about the delays in edits. School has just ended and I shall have at least two months free so I'll try an edit then. I did add the 'Bag-full-of-salt' things in Tsukki's discriptions XD. #Notsorry Also, good luck for the volleyball tournament ^, you never told me you played volleyball. ^0^, I do too LOL. I'm on a road trip right now so I'll try and edit the other few chapters when I get back. Cya! -Kenma

**Author's Note:**

> Author/s: Leneyytunes  
> Co-Author/s: 8_Otaku_panda_8, Kenma Milord


End file.
